


Pennywise Unleashed

by PerkyGoth14



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the defeat of IT, Bill and his wife Lilly decide to have a reunion in Derry with their friends with exciting news of Lilly's pregnancy. Will the old Loser's Club be able to have pleasant memories and a friendly reunion without any worries of Pennywise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP with my friend around the beginning of October. We only own our OC's, everyone else belongs to Stephen King. Please refer to her for prequel of this sequel.

Years after IT had been destroyed, the Loser's club had been trying to patch up their lives. They all forgotten about IT as Pennywise the Singing and Dancing Clown after they would leave Derry, but they all remembered and were called back to destroy IT once and for all before IT would destroy them. More specially, Bill and Lilly were trying to have a child and their wishes would be granted soon as Bill waited at home for Lilly to come home from the hospital to see if she were finally pregnant or not. About 10 minutes after he was waiting Lilly came in looking pale and dazed.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Bill came close to his wife. He had seen her that way before, but it was from paralyzed fear, hopefully that would all stop unless they saw a great movie around the Halloween season.

"Read this, Billy..." she says softly handing him the piece of paper. Her hand moved to lightly rest on her stomach.

Bill nodded and took the paper, adjusting his glasses to make sure he would read these results properly. His eyes widened behind his glasses and he glanced lightly at Lilly. "Really...?" he nearly wheezed in excitement.

Lilly nodded. "We're going to have a baby..." she says before grinning.

"I'm going to be a father?" Bill sounded very excited and nervous all at once.

Lilly nodded, beaming. "Yes!" She says happily and hugged him.

Bill beamed brightly as he hugged her back and twirled her around a bit. This had to be the happiest day of their lives together next to getting married after being childhood friends. Lilly giggled happily and kissed him too as they twirled.

"This is great," Bill smiled fondly at her. "You think we should tell the others?" he was very eager about being a father, he was more like a highly anxious mother about to have her first child and have all the hopes and dreams with being heavenly blessed with a little one of their very own.

"Yeah, we should, they need to know." Lilly says just as happily. She hadn't expected to get pregnant with what happened a while earlier, but was ecstatic.

"Of course, I just can't believe I'm going to be a father, we've been waiting so long I didn't think it'd happen." Bill was very excited and quickly rushed to the phone and dialed one of his friends' phone numbers at random.

Lilly giggled fondly. She looked down at her temporarily still flat stomach. "Your daddy is going to love you just as much as your mommy." she coos.

Bill smiled fondly as he watched Lilly before he would answer his calling to a friend on the other line. "Hey, it's me... You'll never guess what happened when Lilly went to the hospital today."

Lilly smiled back happily.

"What happened?" Came the slightly worried voice of Mike. He had been slightly closer friends as the others had all moved too far away to meet hp as easily as he could with Bill and Lilly.

"She's pregnant," Bill nearly cried with endless joy. "We're going to have another Denborough around the house pretty soon."

"What?! That's great... We should have a party to celebrate like we did with Ben and Beverly's pregnancy... " Mike suggests.

"That would be excellent, plus some our little one will already have his or her future best friend." Bill was hysterical again. He was acting more like the woman in this celebration than Lilly was.

Lilly laughed fondly and went to get a cup of tea.

Mike chuckled "Calm down, Bill." he says, amused.

"Right, right, sorry... I'm just so happy." Bill laughed himself, realizing how silly he kind of sounded.

Lilly hummed a soft happy tune. She looked slightly sad though.

Mike laughed. "So, where are we gonna meet?" He asks.

Bill hummed a little. "Well, we can't go to that place we used to when we were kids... Probably gone by now... You remember that restaurant we went to before... Well, you know?" he slightly shuddered as he brought that up.

"Yeah, sounds good, Bill." Mike says.

"I'm sure this time nothing weird will happen." Bill said calmly.

"Let's hope so." Mike says.

Lilly rubbed her stomach gently. "Oh Eddie, I wish you were here to see your 'niece' or 'nephew'." she says softly.

"Either way, we're going to look after our little one." Bill calmed down a little, trying not to worry and think too much about the past. It was in, of course, the past.

"I know you will, you're a good man and will be an even better father." Mike states.

Lilly took a sip of tea. She stroked her stomach as she did this.

"I was a pretty good brother too..." Bill said gravely.

Mike sighed softly. "That was in the past, it wasn't your fault..." he says.

Lilly shrugged and headed towards the living room.

"I guess... I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Bill softly smiled, trying to change the subject for the sake of becoming a father in what would feel like eternal, but if not focused enough, quick nine months.

"Yeah, Bill," Mike says. "Do you want me to call anyone else? " he asks, in case Bill didn't have a number for them.

"Maybe Richie." Bill suggested, not really sure if he could have a number to reach him or not due to his new life.

Mike nodded. "Sure thing Bill, speak later." he says.

Lilly sat down curled up in her favorite chair.

"Talk to you later, bye." Bill hung up, then went to join Lilly. "How are you feeling?"

Lilly looked at her husband. "Happy, sad, a little confused." she says with a soft smile.

"Is it hormones or something else?" Bill asked delicately.

Lilly got up so he could sit down and sat on his lap. "Happy we're having a baby, confused at how I feel both happy and sad, and sad as I know he would've loved to meet the baby." she says softly. She really adored her husband, so sweet, caring, and understanding.

Bill bowed his head. "Yeah... I'm sure he would've..." he said, knowing who she was talking about. Their friend who had become really close, especially toward Lilly. He had become like a brother to her: Eddie. Poor, unfortunate Eddie.

Lilly hugged him and kissed his chin then cheek. "We'll just have to visit him too sometime." she says softly.

"Of course..." Bill nodded in agreement, but smiled fondly. They wouldn't discuss names yet, they just found out today, but they should probably talk about it with the others and catch up. After all, they were brought back together because of IT, and now they were brought back because of something a lot more pleasant, a new baby in the gang, even if Ben and Beverly were the first ones to conceive a child together.

Lilly smiled and handed him their moblie. "Come on, let's call Bevvy and Ben." she says.

"I bet they'll be excited too." Bill smiled, then went to call Ben and Beverly.

Beverly was eating some ice cream straight from the tub, due to mild cravings. She heard the phone ringing and answered with her mouth full, that her voice sounded different. "Hewoo?"

Ben was just coming back in from going to the shop.

"Is this the right number?" Bill didn't recognize her voice.

Beverly gulped down the ice cream. "Hey, guys!" she called in her normal voice.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was talking to my mother or something!" Ben half-laughed.

Lilly smiled and kissed Bill's neck lightly. Bill was surprised and smiled very happy with Lilly. Lilly smiled at him. She had done it lovingly, not in any lustful way.

Ben came over to Beverly. "Who's on the phone?" He whispers.

"Bililly." Beverly whispered, putting her hand on the other part of the phone before saying anything else on to phone and so she could answer her husband.

Ben nodded. "Tell them I say hi." he says with a smile.

Beverly nodded. "Ben says hi... So, what's up?"

Ben went to make a hot drink for himself and his lovely wife.

"Your baby's going to have a friend to play with in hopefully no time." Bill hinted about what their news was with having a new member of the family coming along.

Lilly bit her lip waiting for Bev's reply.

"Really?!" Beverly beamed brightly. "When is Lilly due?"

"We just found out now, so it'll take a while." Bill said, but didn't contain his excitement. It was a little less chipper and girly though when he called Mike up first.

Lilly wrapped Bill's spare arm around herself and held their hands on her stomach happily. Ben looked surprised.

"Well, congratulations, I'm sure you and Lilly will be great parents." Beverly wished them luck.

Bill smiled fondly back at Lilly. "I'm sure we will."

Lilly smiled. "Can't wait to see you again Bevvy, and Ben too." she says so they could hear.

Ben came in and handed Beverly her drink. " Bililly is going to have a baby?" He asks.

Beverly nodded, having a very excited look on her face.

"It'll be a nice family like reunion!" Bill added.

"Where we meeting?" Ben asks.

Lilly tilted her head, not knowing what Mike had planned with Bill.

"That Chinese restaurant we once went to together." Bill told them, hoping they wouldn't freak out because of what happened when they went there together that one time.

Ben gulped slightly, but remembered they had defeated IT. He nodded. Lilly took a calming breath.

"I just thought it'd be good to go there peacefully." Bill said softly. He then suddenly remembered something horrible that happened before Lilly was pregnant. Maybe he could make a horror story out of that.

Ben smiled, agreeing they could go.

Lilly saw the look then grinned. "Bevvy, help, Billy has that planning a book gleam in his eye again!" She playfully exclaims. She wouldn't have him any other way though.

"Oh, no, he's going to endanger innocent lives through literature!" Beverly made a fake cry of alarm.

"Very funny..." Bill murmured to the girls.

Ben could be heard chuckling.

Lilly gave a coo. "Aww, Bill, you know I love you." she says.

Bill rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Girls..."

Beverly gave a false exhausted sigh. "Men..."

"We're not all bad." Ben says.

Lilly smiled and snuggled into Bill.

"Yeah, without us, we wouldn't be the 'Losers'." Bill had nostalgia over when they were all isolated in school and formed their own club together. He smiled fondly, remembering when Lilly was the new girl and he held her close.

"Does anyone else know about this baby?" Beverly asked.

Ben listened. Lilly smiled gently kissing his neck again.

"So far just Mike, I think he was gonna call Richie." Bill replied, giggling a little from the ticklish kissing.

Lilly smiled against his neck.

"I just know the kids will love Richie, he's so funny." Beverly chuckled herself.

"Just wait guys, this is gonna be a good start for all of us." Bill said bravely and proud.

Ben smiled. "Yeah... So, when are we meeting?" he asks.

Lilly smiled again and then settled down in a hug.

Bill hummed, then looked down at Lilly. "What would be a good time to meet everyone?"

"However long you need to prepare, love." Lilly replies.

Bill hummed a bit. "How about a week?"

"That feels so soon." Beverly stated.

"Well, we miss you." Lilly says.

"Yeah... It's been a while, I guess it'll be fine to meet in a week." Beverly shrugged.

"Plus this is a happy occasion to meet up together." Bill added happily.

"Yeah." Lilly agrees happily.

Ben smiled and checked the schedule.

"Are we free?" Beverly asked Ben in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, just a dental appointment that we can reschedule..." he replies quietly but grinned.

"Oh, sounds like it worked out." Bill chuckled about the dentist.

Beverly smirked at her husband, then patted her own stomach.

Ben smiles. "So, yes, we're free!" He calls out.

"It's a deal!" Bill called back.

Ben chuckled. Lilly giggled a little. Beverly giggled with Lilly.

"Right, so, see ya in a little bit." Bill smiled before hanging up.

Lilly looked up at her husband. "I'm looking forwards to meeting up with everyone again." she says softly. She offered him a tiny smile.

"I am too, I'm just glad we're all reuniting because of a little bundle of joy and not a terror this time." Bill smiled back at his wife. He was very thrilled about becoming a father. He felt like a second father to his little brother when they were all younger.

Lilly nodded and hugged him close. "What shall we have for dinner?" She asks him smiling.

Bill hummed in thought. "We got any pork chops?"

Lilly nodded "Yeah, we do honey." she smiles.

"I think those would be good... Rice or potatoes?" Bill offered to help with the side dish.

"We'll have potatoes." Lilly says with a smile.

Bill nodded, smiling. "Fried? Baked? Mashed?"

Lilly gave a thought. "How about we have them roasted and we'll have gravy too?" Lilly suggests with a smile.

"Sounds perfect, when do you wanna get started?" Bill asked, looking to see what time it was.

Lilly got up and swayed her hips playfully as she walked to the kitchen "No time like the present, love." she says.

Bill nodded, then decided to help her with dinner. He didn't want to help too much and make it seem like she didn't know how to take care of things in the kitchen with her condition, but he did his level best to make sure they could get it done together and safely. Lilly cooked with him smiling. Bill decided to prepare the potatoes as Lilly did the pork chops. Lilly, in such a good mood, sung her and Bill's favorite song.

Bill smiled fondly at her as he spiced up the potatoes before putting them in the oven. Lilly continued and placed the pork chops in after giving it some special marinade. Bill sniffed a little from the pepper used, but didn't sneeze. Lilly giggled and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose playfully.

Bill chuckled at her. "How does it feel?" he knew she just got pregnant, but he thought he should ask since he was married to the girl and they would have to spend as much alone time together as possible before their little bundle of life would come to the world.

Lilly looked at him. "I won't feel anything yet, love... but I feel happy" she smiles.

"I'm very happy too." Bill said softly.

Lilly smiled. The week would pass quickly with how happy they were.

"I just hope, boy or girl, we love it." Bill said, showing he wouldn't be a stereotypical man wanting a son right away, but would give a chance. He wouldn't mind having a boy though as he is the man of the house and he could teach the boy everything he would need to know. Who knows? Maybe the future Denborough baby would have a writing streak encoded in their DNA?

Lilly nodded. She spent time with him, even offering suggestions for his book.

"I was thinking maybe, this evil couple plans to have a baby, but soon, they abort it and it comes back for revenge years later." Bill suggested for his story.

Lilly shuddered, but smiled. "Very thrilling..." she says.

"It'll take some time like the baby, but you know how sick and twisted my mind is." Bill joked about himself, as a horror writer which terrified many readers and they spread rumors about how he was possibly possessed to come up with such stories.

Lilly nodded sagely. "Yes, I know." she says, only joking, but made her voice sound playfully serious.

"You asked for it when you said 'I do'." Bill laughed a bit.

Lilly placed her hand on her forehead, playfully dramatic. "Oh, the woe..." she teases then hugged him.

Bill laughed and hugged her back as his hands were clean.

Lilly giggled. "I love you, Bill." she says softly.

"I love you too, darling..." Bill smiled sweetly and stroked her face with a finger.

Lilly smiled and blushed as he stroked her face.

The following week went smoothly and it was about time for everyone to meet. Bill was at his computer keyboard typing up a prologue for his story before Lilly would be officially ready to go. It felt like a rather normal week with nothing going wrong for anyone. There were news breaks that often depressed the old Loser's club, but they had no problems and no worries. Lilly was packing the last few things. She sung a soft song as she did.

"You about ready, hon?" Bill asked as he kept typing, his eyes fixed on the screen being filled for his newest story release.

"Almost... Just packing a couple of last things." Lilly says in a sing-song voice.

Bill chuckled. "I hope you're not packing your make-up again, that took you almost half the day." he joked a bit as he continued to let his fingers dance on the keyboard before saving this opening chapter.

"It takes time to look this good!" Lilly says, her voice amused though.

Bill laughed a bit and continued his work.

Lilly could be heard struggling a second and then called out excitedly. "I did it!"

"You ready?" Bill asked as he saved the prologue of his upcoming story and glanced back to the direction of Lilly.

A suitcase came rolling down, followed by a walking Lilly. "Yeah." she says with a smile.

"Alright," Bill stood up as he grabbed his bag to go. "Let's have ourselves a good, old-fashioned Derry Loser's Club reunion." he went to go and open the door for her so they could go out and reunite with everyone.

Lilly kissed his cheek in thanks and picked up her own and went to get in the car. Bill got in the driver's seat and started to pull in the back and looked around as they were now driving to meet their old friends. Lilly hummed softly as they drove, this was exciting.

Bill smiled back at her and continued to enjoy the atmosphere. Things were really looking up for them. Never, did he once imagine that this would come up or happen when they were all school children. Lilly kept an eye out at the scenery, able to focus on it this time. Bill hummed a happy tune as they were going to meet with their old friends. Maybe they should also stop by to see Eddie, it would probably be good for old times sake.

Lilly seemed to be on the same wavelength. "Bill, can we visit Eddie?" She asks softly.

"I was just thinking the same thing..." Bill looked at her, his expression softening.

Lilly smiled softly even a little sadly "I also think we should visit Georgie... to tell him the good news." she says quietly.

Bill nodded softly. "Yes... I wonder what he would think."

Lilly placed her hand on her stomach. "I don't know, but I'm sure he'd have been proud." she says.

Bill sighed and kept driving. It was funny to think, being the older one, he expected himself to go first when he and Georgie would be a lot older. Sad what happened to him and how it had to happen. He didn't deserve it, he had done nothing wrong.

Bill fought with believing it should have been him for a long time, even as a full-grown adult with a lovely new life, it was hard to ignore the pain of grief and how it squeezed his heart to know Georgie was gone. Lilly glanced at him and then leaned against him. She didn't say anything but she emitted an aura of calm and soothing. Bill smiled softly at her and kept driving until they would get to their stop.


	2. Chapter 2

They soon got to the graveyard where they could visit their lost loved ones first. Lilly took Bill's hand.

Bill slowly stopped the car and took her hand in return, gently squeezing and releasing a sharp sigh. "Ready?" he asked, nearly choked up.

Lilly nodded silently. "Come on then, love, we should go and let them know." she whispers.

Bill nodded and got out with her. Lilly got out of the car and after shutting her door she went over to Bill and linked arms with him. Bill looked at her, shared a nod and walked off to visit the graves they had wished to visit before meeting their friends for a meal after a long parted goodbye. They came to Georgie's grave first. Lilly let Bill go say hello first.

Bill shuffled his feet against the ground and went close to the grave, choking back some tears. "Hey, Georgie..." he weakly greeted, then gently patted the top of the tomb stone.

Lilly watched a moment and then came over closer. She placed a hand on Bill's shoulder. Bill's eyes were red and puffy and he had a sad smile. He sniffled a bit, but no tears fell from his ducts or eyes. Why wasn't he crying? He thought there was something wrong with him. His little brother died from an unbelievable homicide. Doesn't he even miss Georgie?

Lilly pulled him into a hug. She didn't need words to comfort usually, her hugs conveyed her messages clearly. This one told him it was alright and was comforting. Bill sniffled and hugged her tight and his heart could beat faster now that Lilly was comforting and cuddling him.

Lilly soothed him gently. She stroked his long hair lightly. "It's alright, love..." she whispers. Her own eyes filled with tears but she stayed strong for Bill.

Bill sniffled and kept a firm hold on the girl and nodded in the hold. Lilly closed her eyes slowly. Even in the saddest of situations Bill could make her heart flutter. It felt nice to be needed and wanted in any circumstances. Bill shushed her and gently pat her back and rested against her.

Lilly kept her arm around him but turned to speak. "We have some good news, Georgie... We're having a baby and we wanted you to be the first to know when we came here." she says gently, smiling a tiny smile.

"Yes..." Bill said softly, even though he knew his brother could never answer back, but maybe his spirit form would. "We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, but regardless, Georgie, our family is going to get bigger... Our very own baby and you're the first one officially in Derry to know. I hope to look after this child as much as I did to you when we were younger." he sniffled at that last part, still feeling it was his fault for his little brother's death.

Lilly squeezed his hand gently. "I may not have known you, Georgie, but I know you would've made a fabulous uncle." she says softly.

"I just know you and the baby would've loved to have met and form one of the most special bonds in our family..." Bill sniffled a bit as he held Lilly physically strong, but very damaged inside when his little brother would come to powerful mind and eternal heart ache.

Lilly hugged him tightly. "Shh, shh, shh, love..." she soothes.

Bill wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Lilly..." he whispered softly in the hug. He still missed his brother very much and it would take time for him to focus on other things. He was hoping that when their baby would be born that it would take his mind off Georgie a while, but it's hard to ignore your dead little brother.

Lilly carefully cradled Bill to her. Bill cuddled closer toward Lilly. Lilly hugged him a bit longer. She knew they couldn't stay too long, but she was dreading visiting the next grave they would have to.

"Are you ready to see Eddie?" Bill asked, very softly, not ready to let her go just yet unless she were ready herself.

Lilly shook her head, then nodded then shrugged. "I don't know, Bill..." she says softly.

"Think you might want to come back here later?" Bill asked in a struggled voice. Eddie may not had been Lilly's brother like when Bill lost Georgie, but Eddie was like a brother to Lilly and the feeling was mutual.

"No, I want to see Eddie before we go..." Lilly says after a gentle sigh.

"Okay, darling." Bill took her hand gently and lead her to the grave for their fallen dear friend as his shoes crackled against the dead leaves on the nearly dead grass. Not only bodies and relatives are dead around the cemetery.

Lilly stopped him a moment and went and blew a kiss to Georgie's grave then went up to Bill. She held his hand again and squeezed it gently.

Bill looked back at her quickly, then looked forward to find the grave of Eddie Corcoran. "You know, I always thought, at least Eddie is with his father now..." Bill said softly, trying to make light of the loss of one of their best friends.

Lilly looked at him with a sad smile. She went a little ahead of him. "Hi, Eddie... I know it's been a while, but we have some good news..." she says softly, trying not to cry.

Bill held his arm around her to comfort her in any way possible. She was the most sad about Eddie's death than the others ever were.

Lilly placed her hand to rest gently on Bill's arm. "We're going to have a baby, we wanted you to know that he or she would've loved their uncle Eddie too..." she says, stifling a sob.

"Look after our child whenever we should be away for important meetings outside of taking care of the child, but we promise to tell him or her about you... He or She wouldn't want it any other way and neither would we..." Bill sniffled, wiping his eye while pressing his glasses above his face a little so he wouldn't stain or smudge his glasses.

Lilly sniffled. "You may not have been my brother by blood, but you always were..." she says, wiping her eyes.

"We were very lucky to have known you..." Bill said, nearly mumbling because of how sad he was as Lilly. Maybe they should name the baby after him if he's a boy.

Lilly hugged Bill. "We'll try not to leave it so long next time..." she says towards Eddie's grave.

Bill gently squeezed her in the hug and looked at the grave with her.

"Love you, Eddie... We'll see you soon." Lilly says softer than a whisper.

Bill took off his glasses and rubbed both of his eyes, tears nearly leaking out for the grief and loss of a good friend.

Lilly looked at Bill. "We should head back..." she whispers, wiping her eyes again.

"You gonna be alright, Lil?" Bill asked before they started to leave and see the other members of their 'club'.

"Yeah, I will be." she says with a smile.

Bill took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, but smiled at Lilly. "You know, I'm kind of glad we did that..." he was happy because they reunited with Georgie and Eddie, but also a little sad because they did that.

Lilly nodded quietly, but gave a small sad smile.

"C-Come on... Let's go." Bill nearly stuttered in deep emotion.

Lilly kissed his cheek and took a hold of Bill's hand. Bill released another sigh, took her hand and gently walked her back to the car. Lilly climbed into the car and shut the door putting her belt on. Bill made sure she was all in okay as he put on his seat belt and started the car to meet the rest of their friends they could talk and respond to. Lilly looked at the scenery that was similar to how it was when they were younger.

"Feels like nothing's changed..." Bill murmured softly to himself.

"Maybe it's one of those towns that never changes much..." Lilly suggests quietly.

"Yeah..." Bill sighed, smiling a bit. "What was your town like?" he remembered that she was one of the newest students in school one year allowing them all to meet and protecting her from the bullies.

"Oh, it was plain... nothing really happened." she says, giving a small chuckle.

"Was it hard moving away?"

"Not really... I had no friends there." she says, smiling at her husband.

Bill smiled apologetically. "Well, you got me and the others... Probably a good idea you moved to Derry when you did."

"Yes, no matter what happened, I always had you guys." she says with a loving smile.

"And we had you and each other" Bill said, his voice sounding a bit magical as he was very happy they met and became closer than the others like Ben and Beverly.

Lilly smiled. "I fell in love with you within that first few days." she says softly

Bill blushed a bit as he remembered Lilly's first day of school in Derry. Lilly giggled and smiled.

"You were really cute..." Bill blushed a little, he had a big crush on Lilly when they were children.

Lilly smiled. "You've always been handsome." she says.

"I don't know about that..." Bill said sheepishly in return.

Lilly giggled "It's true." she says.

Bill chuckled and cleared his throat as they were getting close to the restaurant and saw a couple other familiar cars parked. Lilly smiled cheered up a bit now. Mike was out the front, seemingly waiting.

Bill pulled up, parked and got out. "You need any help?" he asked the love of his life.

Lilly smiled "If you can get to the door before I undo my seat-belt, you can open it for me." she playfully challenges. Her eyes were so filled with love though that the challenge obviously wasn't a mean one.

Bill chuckled a bit, humoring her and doing to do that for her. He saw her about ready and opened the door for her like a real gentleman.

Lilly undid the belt and smiled climbing out. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and giggled. "Thank you, sir." she says.

Mike snuck up to them while they were distracted.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Bill said with a nod and smiled. He didn't notice Mike coming behind them.

Lilly smiled and then let out a small squeal.

Mike lifted Lilly up so he could hug her. " Bililly!" He says teasingly.

Bill chuckled as he saw one of their old friends. "Hello, Mike..." He said a little hushed, but amused.

Lilly giggled and even did as she playfully scolded him. "Mike you don't sneak up and pick me up!" She giggles.

Mike grinned "Sorry, Lils... Your reaction was priceless though." he says putting her down to hug Bill.

Bill chuckled, put his palm to his face and shook his head. "Excuse me, but I believe it's my job to be picking her up around here, Mike..."

"Lilly didn't mind, did you?" Mike asks her.

Lilly giggled. "Well, I don't know..." she grins.

Bill still shook his head, but smiled fondly at the two. "I guess everyone else is inside?" he asked as he saw a couple of familiar cars parked, but Mike was the only one outside.

"Yeah... Come on in." Mike says and led the way.

Lilly linked arms with her husband.

Bill smiled and walked in with her to meet the others.

"Hey, it's old Bilbo!" Richie greeted in a cartoon character voice and chuckled.

Mike chuckled and looked at them.

Lilly grinned and squeezed Bill's arm before running to her second 'brother'. "Richie!" She laughs.

Richie laughed and hugged Lilly close, patting her on the back. "Missed you lots, Lil." he smiled, telling her in his normal voice.

Lilly smiled "I missed you too... how could I not?" She asks.

Ben chuckled and came over to Bill. "Congrats." he smiles.

Bill smiled at Ben. "Thank you."

Beverly came too to see the scene. "Feels just like old times."

Mike grinned. Ben nodded. He put an arm around Bev in a hug.

"I heard we got another little Denborough coming?" Richie asked Lilly.

"Heard right," Bill nodded once. "She just got pregnant about a week ago, so we can't tell you much of anything yet, but it feels great to see everyone again."

Beverly smiled sweetly, feeling so special to have the group all in one piece again.

Lilly smiled happily. "It's so good." she smiles.

"Hey, we should sit down and order." Mike suggests.

"Where are we all sitting?" Bill asked.

"Follow the bouncing Hanscom." Beverly joked about Ben being in front of the others.

Lilly giggled. Mike laughed.

Ben glanced back. "What?" He asks, grinning.

Beverly laughed a bit and walked closer toward him. "Come on, let's take our seats."

"Yeah, this smell is making everything else in me hungry." Bill laughed a little.

Lilly giggled.

"Everything?" Mike teases.

Ben took Beverly's hand and headed to the table everyone had booked. Beverly smiled gently as she followed her husband to catch up with their old friends. Ben smiled at Beverly, she truly was his one true love.

"I'm just hungry for something other than my wife." Bill whispered jokingly around Lilly.

Lilly pretended to huff and winked at him though. She pretended to be upset "Richie... Bill is being mean..." She says, but the giggling undertone showed she was joking along.

Mike knew this and chuckled.

"Bill..." Richie mock scolded.

"Hey now, we exchanged vows, you and I belong to each other." Bill gently poked Lilly, not meaning to hurt her but tease her.

Lilly smiled and happily ate though. Mike chuckled along and they all chatted as they ate.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was catching up with what was going on their lives and they were all very happy to be reunited once again. Hopefully this time they wouldn't have a scare. A waitress came by as they finished their courses and gave them their fortune cookies. Bill laughed at another joke made by Richie as he took his fortune cookie and opened it to see something haunting in the fortune and his face paled a bit.

Lilly looked at Bill and tilted her head "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She asks, not opening hers yet.

Ben and Mike looked over too. Bill gulped and set the cookie down. He then pulled his glasses off and wiped the lens clean and put them back on to see if he may have misread something. It wasn't misread though, he was given a dooming fortune. He showed his friends to show a death threat sent on the fortune with a skull and crossbones in place of the lucky numbers.

Lilly looked worried. "Oh, Bill..." she gasps and hugged him.

"You don't think it could mean we're...being haunted again... Do you?" Richie whispered to his friends, a little uneasy now.

"It can't be! We destroyed IT!" Beverly spoke up, feeling anxious, but trying not to feel worried like the others.

Bill froze in the hug, just in shock. Lilly carefully removed the fortune and cradled Bill closer. Mike looked calm but it was obviously forced. Ben hugged Beverly. Bill gulped and moved into the warm, comforting hug from Lilly.

"What could this mean...?" Richie whispered seriously and dramatically.

Lilly gently rocked Bill and hugged him. She whispered sweet soothing words in his ear. Bill took shallow breaths and calmed down a little as Lilly was soothing him. She was going to make a wonderful mother.

Mike frowned. "Okay, everyone should check their cookies..." he says.

Ben opened his and Beverly's, not wanting her to get the shock if it was a threat. Richie bit his lip nervously and opened his with Ben. Beverly watched them and was a little nervous for them too.

Ben quietly tossed the cookie and their fortunes on the table and hugged Beverly. Mike blinked shocked and placed it down on the table. Lilly still soothed Bill but used a free arm to get her cookie and open it. Her eyes widened, but she didn't stop comforting her husband.

"This can't be happening..." Bill whispered shakily.

Beverly hugged Ben really tight and nearly had a tear roll down her cheek. Why were they being tortured like this? What have they done wrong? Ben hugged Beverly just as tightly.

Mike frowned. "We need to figure out who wants us dead." he says his voice overly calm.

Lilly shakily dropped the fortune. Her hand came to rest on her stomach, though her other arm was still around Bill. Beverly felt a small kick in her stomach, but kept hugging Ben tightly and comfortably.

"You okay?" Bill whispered, asking both Lilly and his unborn child, even if the baby couldn't answer him. He was worrying for two now.

Ben decided he wouldn't tell Beverly about the fortune she had. Mike looked at Ben and Beverly and went over, putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Bill... Whoever it is knows..." Lilly whispers back.

Beverly sniffled and looked back, smiling sadly at Mike.

"What should we do?" Bill sighed, he wasn't hoping and expecting this to happen at their little reunion together.

"Maybe we should leave town." Richie suggested.

Mike sighed. "That won't work, I've heard of cases like this..." he sighs.

Ben looked at Mike.

Lilly gently rubbed her stomach. "How could they know?" She asks quietly.

"What do we do then?" Beverly asked Mike, seeing as how he was kind of in charge with his job and all.

"We all need to figure out who could want us dead and we do need to tell the police too." he says calmly.

"How do we find out?" Bill asked.

"I don't think they would just let us show our fortune cookies, they might think it's a prank." Richie said softly.

"Hm... Then we'll have to do it ourselves... and we need to make a list of who it could be and the motive if they are." Mike says.

Lilly was still hugging Bill.

"Right." Bill agreed.

Mike nodded. Lilly let Bill go when she had calmed down again. She was thinking of who it could be. Bill gently stroked some of Lilly's hair behind her ear and made sure she was going to feel alright.

"Who or what...?" Richie mumbled to himself, thinking of possible candidates.

Mike looked at everyone. "Maybe we should go somewhere where we'd have more privacy." he says, seeing more people entering the restaurant.

Lilly smiled weakly at her husband. "I'm fine... just a bit shocked..." she says softly.

"Are you alright, darling?" Ben quietly asks Beverly.

Bill wrapped his arm around Lilly to keep her steady and on her feet. "Where should we go now?"

"Well we could go to the hotel, but we'll have to have two to a room this time..." Mike says, making a weak joke.

Lilly leaned into Bill's hold and nodded.

"Come here, honey..." Bill held Lilly close, trying to keep her secure.

"That'll work, I just hope it's not..." Beverly bit her lip, remembering the last time they were all together because of an unstoppable threat unleashed into Derry and no one would believe them but each other.

"It couldn't be... You guys killed it..." Mike says quietly.

Lilly buried her face in Bill's shoulder to hide her shudder of fear from the thought of IT. Bill held Lilly close and stroked her hair to calm her down. Beverly gulped and tried to block out the pain and misery IT had brought them, hoping that it couldn't be the issue.

Mike looked at his watch. "Let's go then." he says carefully.

Lilly held Bill back close. Ben hugged Beverly gently.

Bill patted Lilly's back gently and looked at Mike. "We'll stay at a hotel for the night and meet back."

"What time and where?" Beverly asked.

Mike looked at them. "There's only one hotel in town," he says. "So, we could request a private room as well as the hotel rooms..." he says.

Lilly was silent and listening.

"We'll meet each other then when we get up." Richie organized the very best he could, functioning his brain. He was quite brainy as a child, but he was thinking maybe his age was getting to him about thought processes.

Beverly nodded in agreement.

"Are we all clear?" Bill asked before they cleared out.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, good idea, Richie," he says. "Gonna bunk with me, buddy?" He suggests.

Lilly nodded. Ben agreed to.

"If you don't mind nasally snoring." Richie teased himself.

Mike shrugged. He smirked though.

"It's obvious where Lilly and Beverly will go." Bill added to that about their sleeping arrangements.

Lilly looked at her husband. "Yeah." she says.

Ben looked at Beverly with a smile.

"I'm just really tired right now... This'll be good for all of us so we can put fears to rest for our children and the generations after." Beverly said, caressing her bump a little.

Bill hid a yawn. "Well, we ate a lot and it's getting late, I say we go to bed now and meet together in the lobby of where we'll be staying."

Mike nodded. "Okay then." he says.

Lilly nodded too. She wasn't tired though.

Ben put an arm around Beverly. "Come on then, sweetheart." he says.

Beverly looked up to Ben, then followed him for comfort and dependence. Ben took Beverly along.

"Let me know if you're hungry for anything." Bill told Lilly as they were making their way back in case some pregnancy cravings scattered her brain.

Lilly nodded. "I will." she says softly.

"Never a dull moment in Derry." Richie sighed.

"Yeah." Mike mutters and quickly picked up the fortunes and binned them.

"Thank you, come again." a waitress told the Losers as they were leaving.

"Not for a while..." Richie said under his breath as he left with his friends to safety.

"Bye." Mike says.

Lilly waved a little.

The group went their separate ways to get to their cars and stay in rooms for the evening and however long this case would take. Mike followed Richie in his car. Richie hopped in and started the car and looked up to see Mike coming. Mike followed. Richie took a deep breath, then started to drive off to the hotel. Mike was calm. Richie was just a little anxious because of the last experience they had together as adults was really scary for him out of the others, even if he wasn't afraid of clowns like Lilly was.

Lilly got into the car and watched Bill. Bill wiped some stress sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath and smiled softly at Lilly as she was getting inside as well. Lilly smiled shakily. Bill was a lot more nervous than Lilly was, but he was trying not to show it and be strong and noble for his woman to help protect her like a true gentleman. Bill jolted slightly from her touch, not expecting it, but calmed himself down.

Lilly looked at Bill. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She asks.

"I-I think I'm okay..." Bill sounded very shaky.

Lilly hugged him gently. Bill sighed shakily again and tried to block his mind for now until they would get to the hotel. Maybe his career was getting to him now and overwhelming his mind with reality and fantasy. He hadn't been the same after a while of his publication of a favorite by many known as The Glowing.

Lilly kissed his cheek. "We'll be fine, I know we'll be fine..." she whispers.

Bill wiped his eyes again, trying to get a grip on himself. Lilly stroked his arm softly.

Bill sniffled and stopped the car, blowing out another puff of air. "Thanks, Lil..." he said, now calm.

Lilly smiled. "What sort of wife would I be if I can't help calm you down?" She asks, half-joking.

"One I wouldn't stay with very long." Bill joked in return, chuckling.

Lilly chuckled softly.

Mike and the others soon were at the hotel. Ben drove to the hotel with Beverly.

"We should call home when we get to a room before we do anything else." Beverly told Ben shakily, a little worried about their first-born child.

Ben nodded "We will, sweetheart." he says.

Beverly nodded and stared out the window as they were riding together. Ben switched the radio on quietly. Ben got the bags out so Beverly wouldn't have to carry them.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, honey..." Beverly cooed to Ben.

Ben smiled "I wanted to, Bev." he says lovingly.

Beverly smiled fondly at him and adjusted her clothes as he was getting the bags.

Ben was holding the bags. "Let's get to our room." he says softly.

Beverly nodded and joined him to spend the night away from their new home with their son left with a babysitter.

Ben got them to the room and put the bags down. "We can call now." he says.

"He probably misses us like crazy already." Beverly smiled, switching topics for the night so none of them go to sleep with worrying themselves sick.

"Yeah... He's a momma's boy." Ben smiles.

Beverly walked in with him, got them checked in and they joined their new room for the night. Ben put the bags aside and looked for the phone.

Bill got the bags together and walked them in with Lilly to get checked in. The man behind his desk was surprised to see many rooms to be checked in for the visitors, but he allowed them to. Lilly got her and Bill checked in. She then gently clasped a hand around her locket and waited to go up to the room with Bill.

Mike arrived with Richie. He took his bag and went to get the room for him and Richie. "My cousin and I are just meeting up after a few years, do you have a double single bed room?" He asks.

"Is that fine?" Richie asked, trying not to sound awkward around one of his best friends.

Mike grinned "Be just like old times." he says. He gave a pointed look to Richie as they did agree two to a room.

Richie smiled calmly and sat on the bed. "Why is it whenever we all meet, we end up getting scared?" he tried to joke.

Mike shrugged "Your bad clothes?" He jokes.

Richie looked down at his clothes and let out a forced laugh, then rolled his eyes at Mike.

Mike grinned and looked at the two single beds. "Which one do you want?" He asks.

Richie shrugged. "I guess the one by the window would be fine."

Mike nodded. "Okay, Rich." he says.

Richie nodded once and went to wash his face and brush his teeth real quick, having his toiletries out when he needed them. He turned on the sink to moisten his washcloth and started to rub his face. Mike heard Richie scream and went in. He saw Richie staring at the reflection and shook his shoulder. Richie breathed, a little wheezily and shook up.

"Hey, you okay?" Mike asks.

"F-Fine..." Richie said, a little shakily.

Mike frowned, but nodded.

Lilly got her and Bill checked in. She then gently clasped a hand around her locket and waited to go up to the room with Bill. Bill went in the bathroom to get a quick glass of water before joining Lilly. Maybe he should make a novel out of this adventure. Lilly hugged Bill as they went to their room. Bill sighed, smiling at Lilly, glad he got to know a girl like her. Lilly smiled back.

"You think we're gonna be okay, Lillypad?" Bill asked softly.

Lilly nodded "I'm sure we will." she says.

Bill smiled and stroked her face with his finger. "Dont' worry, it'll all be over soon... Hopefully no one will get hurt."

Lilly smiled softly. "Hopefully.." she says softly.

"Maybe I need a break from my writing..." Bill murmured.

Lilly pulled him to the bed so they could sit down. Bill felt stiff, but Lilly was still able to have him sit next to her.

Lilly looked at him. "I'll just go and wash my hands and I'll be back, love." she says softly.

"Okay..." Bill said softly and sat by, waiting for her return.

Lilly went to wash her hands. She was going to give him a back massage when she came back in. There was maniacal laughter erupting from somewhere inside the bathroom keeping an attention not wanting Lilly company. It was very dark and demented even more so than neighborhood Jack-o-Lanterns on All Hallow's Eve. Lilly stopped just before the sink. She looked around warily.

The laughter stopped, making it seem as though Lilly had imagined it and was just having brief flashbacks. Lilly shook her head and started to wash her hands. As Lilly turned the sink tab on, a crimson liquid flooded out from the faucet and not pure water. Lilly blinked shocked and let out a shriek.

"Lilly!?" Bill heard her, a little worried about her.

Lilly's hands shook as she had just pulled them out. She didn't mind blood as much as Beverly, but it was still a shock. She let out a sob.

Bill came straight in and held Lilly close. "What is it, sweetie?"

Lilly looked at her hands again. "There was blood coming out of the tap..." she whimpers.

"Blood?" Bill raised an eyebrow. He wasn't calling her a liar or doubting her, but the sink looked purely clean like no blood had actually come out.

Lilly looked at the sink, then him. She pulled away gently and washed her hand. "I-I'm probably just tired..." she says softly and went to get ready for bed.

"We've had a lot of excitement today." Bill nodded. "I'll join ya in a bit, I just gotta get a drink of water and brush my teeth, then I'll be right with you." he smiled fondly at her.

Lilly smiled weakly and nodded. She got changed and climbed into the bed leaving room for Bill.

Bill smiled at her, then went to do what he told her he was going to do before joining her to bed. He turned on the sink normally and his eyes widened as the crimson liquid returned followed by that horrible maniacal laughter again. " W-Who's there!?" he sounded shaky and his stutter was returning due to his frigid fear with sweat beading down his face instantly. He then shut his eyes and tried to block his mind before he would get Lilly to worry about him.

Lilly sensed something off and frowned and turned over to get up. Bill grabbed his chest as he looked around.

"You thought you all were rid of me, but think again, I WILL RETURN!" the voice taunted the horror novelist. You think he would be accustomed to this sort of stuff in real life, but then again, this is real life, not one of his stories.

Lilly got up and headed to the bathroom "Bill, sweetheart?" She asks.

The haunting feeling stopped as Lilly entered.

Bill panted a bit and tried to catch his breath. "This madness must stop... It can't be IT, we killed IT...Didn't we?"

Lilly nodded "Yes, you did, sweetie..." she says softly.

"Must be something from the Black Lagoon..." Bill murmured, but felt safe around her.

Lilly laughed softly, weakly. "Come on, come to bed..." she says softly.

Bill sighed shakily and went with Lilly to bed. "I'm sorry, Lil... I guess I'm jsut tired too...We had a weary travel..."

Lilly nodded and hugged tightly to Bill as they slept. Bill hugged her back and he wouldn't let go of her until morning. Lilly snuggled into her husband, hoping sleep would come. Lilly was snuggled up to Bill and actually asleep. Bill felt calm in his sleep too and held her in his sleep.

 

In a random house there was a teenage girl with a young boy who looked a lot like Ben. He was fussing a little since his parents had left to go out of town and wouldn't be back for a while. The babysitter hoped the boy would settle down soon and they would get a call from either Ben or Beverly. The boy was their first-born child, their son, Stephen Hanscom. Ben called their home.

The babysitter answered the phone. "Hello, Hanscom residence, babysitter Tabitha speaking?"

"Hey Tabitha, it's Ben..." Ben says.

"Hey, Mr. Hanscom, did you and Mrs. Hanscom make it there okay?" Tabitha smiled, a little calm that Stephen's parents had finally made it to their destination so they could settle their boy to get him to sleep properly.

"Yeah we did, can you put Stephen on the phone?" He asks friendly.

"Sure thing, sir," Tabitha said loud enough for him to hear, then dropped her voice low as she removed the phone from her mouth. "Stephen, someone wants to talk to you!"

There were tiny footsteps heard and the phone was grabbed. "Hello?" he asked in the nicest and polite way he could, he had been raised well enough.

Ben smiled. "Hey, buddy, how's my little man, huh?" He asks in a cheery, typical dad way.

"Hi, Daddy!" Stephen beamed, excited to hear from one of the two people he had wanted to hear from all day. "I maked macaroni and cheese with Tabby!"

Ben chuckled. "That's great buddy, did you clean your plate?" He asks.

"Uh-huh!" Stephen said excitedly. "How're you and Mom...? I miss you guys..."

Ben's smile faded a tiny bit but his voice didn't show it. "We're fine, buddy... and we miss you too." he says.

"Why couldn't I come too?" Stephen pouted.

"Because it was an adults only trip, son... But, how about next time?" He consoles.

"Okay..." Stephen sighed a little, slowly now getting tired as he got to hear from his parents from 'a far away land'.

"You wanna say night to Mommy?" Ben asks, smiling.

"Yes, please!" Stephen beamed, but he was still having hints of sleepiness.

"Okay, buddy." Ben says. He handed the phone over to Beverly.

Beverly took the phone and propped herself up. "Hey, sweetie..."

"Mom!" Stephen gushed.

Beverly laughed a bit and had more conversation with him, her being his mommy after all. Ben sat beside Beverly and gently held her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Beverly giggled a little as Ben did that, but she carried on speaking with their son.

Ben smiled at his beautiful wife. He loved her so much. Beverly smiled in return. The feeling was of course mutual, even if they didn't realize it as children. Ben waited for the phone call to finish, he knew his son was tired.

"Okay, sweetie, sounds like you had a big day, we'll talk to you later, okay?" Beverly said, still on the phone.

"But I'm not..." Stephen had a very loud yawn for a child his age to show extreme tiredness. "Tired..."

Ben chuckled. "Go to bed, champ." he says.

Stephen yawned, moaning a little. "No, I'm not..."

Tabitha had picked the boy up and held up the phone. "I'll take care of him, Mr. and Mrs. H, you guys have a good time, I'll take it from here." she said in a hushed tone so she wouldn't wake up the boy.

"Take care of him and yourself too." Ben says, after all she was good with Stephen.

"Will do, talk to you later, sir." Tabitha told her 'boss' before hanging up to tuck Stephen in for the night.

Ben smiled and placed his spare hand on Beverly's stomach. "Are you and the baby okay?" He asks softly.

Beverly looked up at him and nodded. "Uh-huh... The baby's more active though." she chuckled softly.

Ben smiled. "I can't wait for us to be parents again, and for Stephen to have a little brother or sister." he says.

"I just hope he doesn't get too jealous, they say if siblings are too close together in age, they're more likely to fight with each other." Beverly said, softly stroking her belly.

"If we give him equal attention, he shouldn't." he says.

"Just let him remember that we still love him even though the baby needs more attention." Beverly added, trying to sound equal and not nasty with parental favoritism by the time their child would be brought into the world.

Ben nodded. He brought her into a hug. "Well, come on, we should go to sleep." he says.

Beverly yawned a bit and patted her belly. "Yes, it's quite late... It was nice to see everyone again though."

Ben smiled and hugged her close and then climbed into bed with her. Beverly pulled him a bit closer and cuddled with him like Bill and Lilly had done before falling asleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed everyone was asleep peacefully. However a bit into the night one was in the midst of a nightmare. Lilly was frowning and turned in Bill's grip. She was dreaming they all were back as children. She saw each of her friends brutally killed but they were all blaming her. The last face she saw was the younger Bill claiming that she killed him. It then went black and IT's face appeared laughing at her claiming she was as bad as him. Inside the dream she screamed, the same outside though it was quieter than in the dream.

"Lilly?" Bill blinked and turned to see her having trouble with sleeping. "Lilly, wake up!" he tried to shake her awake.

Lilly struggled a moment but woke up with a startled cry. She looked around her eyes wild a bit but after a while she calmed down. She saw she was safe with Bill alive and covered her face with her hands, crying.

"Lilly, what's the matter?" Bill cooed as she was having a lot of trouble.

Lilly told him while she cried. "It was awful... I dreamed I killed you all when we were young... I had your blood all over my hands... you all blamed me... and IT said I was as bad as him..." she sobbed.

"Oh, honey..." Bill held her close and patted her back. "I know that'll never happen, I'm so sorry, that must have been so scary."

Lilly hugged him back. She cried softly and tried to calm down.

"It's alright, dear, I'm here... I won't let anyone ever hurt you..." Bill said softly, being her knight to save her from possible danger, even if it was only in her subconscious.

Lilly soon settled, though she was still pale. She didn't let him go though. Bill allowed her to keep hold of him until she was comfortable again. The way Lilly described her nightmare felt like inspiration for another novel, but he would have to drop it for now. She really needed him and he needed her as much as they would need each other. Against her better judgement, she slolwly started to fall back to sleep as she calmed down. She felt like she had run a marathon.

Bill patted her back gently and ran his hand through her beautiful hair. His administrations eased her into sleep again as well as the tiredness. Bill hummed a soft, happy song for her to help her sleep peacefully as he started to drift off to sleep himself.

He was having his own personal dream and it was nine months later in his mind as he was nervous and excited about becoming a father. He imagined he was in a waiting room with a few other men and was called to meet his new child and smiled at the nurse as she called his name. Lilly held him in her sleep, but not as tight as before, due to her sleeping.

Bill walked in his dream to meet his child, but for some reason, the baby was alone and Lilly was nowhere to be seen. He looked around to find anyone and heard quiet babbling under a light yellow blanket. This must have been their new child. He lifted the blanket up and pulled it back to see what their baby looked like. When Bill pulled the blanket back what he saw would scare him. Instead of an actual baby there was a mangled hybrid thing. It looked like a mix of a dog, bird and baby together. The head was that of a dog and so were the legs, the body was that of a baby and there were wings sprouting out of it's back.

Bill's eyes widened and he stepped back in fear of the bundle. The bundle's baby arms reached for him, blood covering the skin. Bill gulped and tried to avoid the baby. He then spun on his heels and rushed down the hall to get away from this horrifying baby nightmare. As he ran, something stopped him and then a female looking corpse sprung up and screamed in his face. Bill screamed and felt really scared and nervous of what was going on around him now. It was like he was living in a psychological thriller movie with no escape.

Lilly woke up again feeling Bill moving. "Bill... wake up..." she mumbles and shook him gently.

Bill muttered in his sleep, sweating nervously in his side of the bed. He heard Lilly's calming voice and was trying to get himself to wake up from the terrifying dream subjected into his brain.

Lilly shook him just a little harder. "Sweetheart..." she says.

Bill blinked and breathed shallowly. "Oh, man..." he whispered, not sure if he had that nightmare because of the new baby coming or because he was nervous to be in Derry again and they had a bad scare once more.

Lilly ran a hand through his hair. "What happened?" She asks gently.

Bill gulped a bit and tried to calm himself to speak properly. "P-P-Promise y-y-you w-w-won't f-freak out?" he was stuttering again, it popped up more than childhood when he was scared or provoked.

Lilly held him close, stroking his hair. "I promise." she whispers softly.

Bill sighed and tried to remain calm. "T-The baby was b-b-born a-and it wasn't a-a-a no-no-normal b-baby... It was a m-m-monster of s-s-sorts..."

Lilly sighed gently. "Our baby won't be strange." she soothes.

"It was like something out of those horror movies they show on Halloween nights..." Bill said, shaking up a bit, but was really glad Lilly was on his side.

Lilly soothed Bill gently.

"I don't know if it's the baby or this monstrous case..." Bill shuddered, but hugged Lilly.

Lilly stroked his hair gently. "It will be fine..." she says, sounding truthful.

"As long as we have each other..." Bill cooed, sounding a little better now.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah," she agrees. "Now, let's try and go back to sleep." she says.

Bill took a quick drink of water and made himself comfortable again, then gently yawned as soon as he got comfy. Lilly kissed him gently, then started to settle down too. Bill softly closed his eyes as they felt heavy and he fell back asleep, hoping to have no more nightmares. Luckily this time everybody got to sleep in peace after the two fell back to sleep. It was now a better night and they could rest with ease.

The next morning, Lilly woke up and quietly went to the bathroom. Mike was up early, thinking. Bill was still sleeping a little. Richie snorted a little in his sleep, not disturbed. Lilly did her business and carefully washed her hands. Mike was making a list.

Nothing was out of the ordinary yet this morning. Lilly washed her face and brushed her teeth too.

Bill eventually woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, what a night..." he mumbled to himself.

After finishing, Lilly checked her face to make sure she wouldn't embarrass anyone by looking bad. Bill stretched his legs and his arms, feeling stiff, but was comforted by Lilly. Lilly nodded once and headed out of the bathroom.

"You wanna go back to bed or are you good?" Bill asked, letting the bed unmade in case she wanted to go back in to get more sleep.

"I'm fine..." Lilly says gently.

Bill yawned a bit and made up the bed on his side and patted the pillows. Lilly made her side too.

"How did you sleep after we talked?" Bill made conversation.

"I slept better again..." Lilly says softly.

"Same here." Bill nodded, then straightened the comforter and everything.

Lilly smiled gently.

"I'm also kind of nervous about having a baby..." Bill admitted, not meaning to tell Lilly he didn't want to have the child, but he was just a little nervous. Maybe Ben could give him some advice and help him out.

Lilly looked surprised. "You... want me to get rid of the baby?" She asks softly, misreading the statement he said.

"What? No! Lilly, don't do that, I'm glad we're going to be parents... I'm just really nervous about being a parent for the first time..." Bill tried to get her to understand.

Lilly looked relieved. "Oh..." she softly exhales placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry... I don't want you to get rid of the baby at all... I'm excited about being a father, but I'm nervous about it at the same time... Kinda like going to school the first time." Bill tried to settle her with an apologetic smile for her misunderstanding.

Lilly smiled back, blushing. She had jumped to a wrong conclusion.

"I'm just excited about the baby and nervous at the same time, it's not your fault." Bill said softly.

Lilly hugged him. "I'm going to get dressed." she smiles.

"Alright." Bill nodded once, then went to the bathroom to take care of his business.

Lilly got undressed and put on her undergarments. She then searched for a nice dress in her suitcase. Bill finished his business and washed his face and glasses before going back out to join Lilly.

Lilly was searching for a dress still. "A nice blue, perhaps?" She murmurs to herself.

"How about a blue balloon...?" a scratchy voice asked Lilly, hearing her. Though it seemed like the woman was alone while Bill was in the bathroom.

"No, I don't want a balloon..." Lilly says, then stiffened as she heard the voice. She turned her head so she could look over her shoulder to look.

"Come on now, how about a balloon for your future child?" the voice laughed and taunted her.

"No..." Lilly mutters. She turned her head back forwards again, hoping whoever it was would go away.

The voice continued to laugh and some balloons came down slowly in the room. Lilly looked at the balloons. She was scared, but a small tiny part was intrigued with how many there were. She looked with wide eyes. One popped and splattered milk over her, surprisingly not being blood. Lilly gave a startled cry, blinking as it was milk. She placed a hand gently but protectively over her stomach.

Bill came out and did a double take as he saw the balloons. "No way..." he let out a struggled gasp and was surprised to see milk about as well.

Lilly was shaking and turned to face Bill. Her husband came to her and held her close in a tight, comforting hold. Why were they being tortured like this?

Lilly wrapped an arm around him, focused on the balloon. "IT knows I'm pregnant..." she whispers.

"But IT's dead..." Bill murmured, a little on the edge now.

"It's got to be IT..." Lilly whispers. She repeated this a few times.

Bill stroked her hair. She had a good point, but he didn't want to believe it.

Lilly shivered a little. "I need to shower..." she whispers.

"You gonna be okay?" Bill was a little frazzled about leaving her alone.

"I'll scream if I need help..." she mumbles, going towards the bathroom.

Bill nodded, hoping that Lilly going in the shower wouldn't end up like that classic Alfred Hitchcock movie.

Lilly turned the shower on and set it to the right temperature. She then climbed in dropping the garments on the floor. All seemed normal in the shower for now. Bill was allowing Lilly to her shower and he pulled out his laptop to do a little more writing to take his mind off things until she would come back and they would go and meet the others. The laptop turned on regular, the monitor was blank, and Bill let his fingers dance across the keyboard and create a tap-tap-tapping melody as he wrote the next chapter for his next horror release coming soon to book stores and libraries everywhere. Lilly was almost soothed by the normal sound of Bill's typing. She closed her eyes and started to wash the milk away.

Bill was quickly typing, then saw a spider on his keyboard. He grunted a bit, and took a stock magazine from the desk beside him and rolled it up to squash the uninvited pest. He then slammed and tried to get rid of the spider, but kept missing and looked up to see his blank screen had been written with dripping font looking like melting blood. "Hello, Bill, it's been a while..." it read and it made him look with slight horror. "N-No... Y-You're dead..." he whispered, refusing to believe IT was back.

Lilly opened her eyes again and looked towards the bathroom door. Bill gulped and flicked the spider off his keyboard, then went back to typing, trying to relax himself and assure himself that what just happened was a major coincidence. A really, intense, frightening coincidence. Lilly frowned slightly and then closed her eyes again, washing her hair and then reaching for the sponge. Nothing was out of the ordinary yet, except when Lilly reached out, she grabbed something rubbery and not spongy. Lilly opened her eyes to see what she had grabbed.

"Hi..." a familiar face cornered Lilly in the shower that seemed to come from nowhere. IT had been back after all and using it's favorite disguise to terrify innocent bystanders, Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

Lilly's eyes widened and she backed away, her mouth opening, but no sound coming out yet. Bill sensed some trouble in the room as he was alone, but tried to distract himself. He wasn't aware that Lilly was actually in trouble, but he thought maybe he was getting paranoid and he needed to get a grip on reality.

Lilly gasped trying to get enough air to scream. "N-n-no..." she whispers.

Pennywise laughed and was tormenting her, both psychologically and literally. "You and your Loser friends are gonna pay for what you did!" he snapped at her with a sadistic smile.

Lilly was literally shaking and gasped as the wall finally hit her back, she had been making slow moves backing up to try and get away without sudden movements. Pennywise laughed at her misery and put a curse on the baby. He then seemed to back up against the drain clog and it opened up to suck out the water and he fell in with it, screaming. Lilly finally managed to scream and ran out not even bothering to grab a towel. She slipped and fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Lilly!" Bill heard the pain and rushed inside. "Oh, Lilly..." he moaned a bit, he looked around, found a towel and wrapped her in it as she was cold, wet and just plain miserable. "Lilly, can you move...?" he asked softly as he held her close.

Lilly clung to Bill. "IT was here, he cornered me..." she cries sobbing. She didn't seem to care that she had fell and skinned her knees.

Bill held her close. "Oh, sweetie... Whoa, you look really bad..." he saw her bruised knees, making his stomach strong enough to handle the grotesque injury.

Lilly couldn't stop crying. She had been terrified. Mike came knocking on the door. He had to get dressed, but came to see if he could help.

Bill held her close and looked to the door, unsure whether to go answer it or not. "Who is it?"

Lilly sniffled, trying to quiet down.

"It's Mike, are you guys okay?!" Mike called through.

"Lilly had a bit of an accident!" Bill called back, a little nervous about how bad that would sound if someone wasn't there with them.

Lilly held onto Bill, her smaller form shaking.

Mike frowned. "Look can I come in? I could help." he says, sounding worried.

Bill held Lilly close as he was trying to get her back on the bed and he unlocked their door. "Come in!" he told one of his best friends, trying to make his wife comfortable, twinging and cringing slightly as he was feeling her pain inside of himself, even if he hadn't gotten hurt at all. At least not yet.

Lilly curled up, shaking.

Mike came in. "What happened?" He asks, his voice softening as he saw the terrified Lilly.

"IT was in the shower..." Bill said softly, not leaving Lilly's side.

Lilly moaned at the thought of that and covered her face with her hands.

Mike frowned. "Right, Bill, we need to calm Lilly down before we can check her for any injuries..." he says firmly, but also gently.

"Lillypad, it's going to be okay... We're here for you..." Bill tried to soothe in a very gentle voice.

Mike tried to help calm her down too, it would be bad if she went into hysteria.

"Just breathe, Lilly... It's going to be alright..." Bill continued gently.

With Mike's help Lilly soon calmed down enough that they could check her for any injuries. Bill mainly saw the injuries on her knee, luckily she wasn't really bleeding or had any broken knee caps. Mike allowed Bill to do the checking. He wouldn't disrespect her by touching her when she was naked.

"I just slipped on my knees." came her voice, hoarse from crying reply.

"Nothing's broken, is it?" Bill cooed.

"No..." Lilly says softly.

Mike looked relieved. "Right, get dressed and we'll meet downstairs..." he says.

Bill nodded, then looked down at Lilly. "Do you need anything?"

Lilly looked at him. "My clothes..." she says quietly.

Mike left the couple to get ready.

"What would you like to wear?" Bill asked as he went to find something for her to wear as he had his clothes out and would change and offer any help to her.

"Not the blue one... " she mumbles.

"Any preference?" Bill asked as he went to her clothes.

"Top and trousers." she says softly, almost on automatic.

Bill nodded and went to get the best casual clothes for Lilly before they would go down and meet everyone. After Bill had got them, Lilly got dried and dressed and even put on an old cardigan to keep any chill away.

Bill cleaned his glasses a bit and plopped them back on his face. "Can you walk, Lil?" he asked before they would go down the elevator to the lobby and meet the other 'Losers'.

Lilly nodded in a kind of nervous manner. She stood up and linked arms with Bill so they could go. She winced barely at her bruised knees aching a little.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Bill asked, very worried as he saw her in a bit of pain.

"Yes, Bill, I'm fine, bruises do ache a little, love." Lilly says gently.

Bill felt himself receive some injury as he saw her in pain. He helped her a little to go down the elevator and meet with the others. Lilly looked around, warily.

Beverly was reading a baby book on names for her and Ben's future child as she was closer to be having her baby than Lilly was. Ben was massaging Beverly's shoulders gently. Mike looked at the couple who just arrived down. Beverly glanced up a moment as the elevator doors opened, revealing Bill and Lilly.

 

Lilly came out with Bill. Ben looked too. Mike had explained that Lilly needed to not be made to jump or be 'surprised', but hadn't said why. He would allow them to say if they wanted too.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Beverly sensed distress in poor Lilly.

Richie came to see as well. " Lils...?"

"She'll be okay," Bill assured them. "And don't call her Lils!" he glanced at the red-headed man.

Richie shrugged. "Why not?"

"I-I'm fine... Wh-who wants a cup of tea?" She asks.

Ben raised an eyebrow a little, though looked concerned.

Mike nodded "I'll have one, Lilly." he says.

"I can get it." Beverly was about to stand up from her seat.

"No!" Lilly exclaims. She then blushed a little at her outcry. " I-I'll get it." she says softly.

Ben blinked, but gave a soothing smile "How about you both go, huh?" He suggests.

Mike nodded. "You could carry all at once that way." he says.

"Come on, I'll help you." Beverly told Lilly, helping herself up and placing her hand over her own belly to feel gentle kicks.

Bill blinked a little nervous and worried over Lilly's outburst.

"O-Okay..." Lilly says softly and went off with Beverly.

"What happened?" Ben asks once the girls had gone.

"She fell out of the shower," Bill said softly. "Big ugly scary thing came out at her..."

"Please tell me it wasn't Pennywise..." Richie seemed to pale even worse than he did when tangling that creature before. After the torture he received in the local library one day, he had developed a pathological fear of clowns, killer or not.

Ben looked slightly worried.

Mike nodded gravely. "Apparently it was..." he says.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Bill murmured. "I don't know how, but IT's back..."

"Oh, my god..." Richie moaned, feeling a lot like their friend, Stan Uris right now. "I-I think I need to go outside and get some air..."

Ben looked at Richie.

"No one should be alone." Mike says.

"Don't go." Bill added.

Richie sighed and shook his head. "Okay..."

Mike placed a hand on Richie's shoulder. Richie flinched at the touch, but smiled as he saw it was Mike.

Mike looked at the other two too. "So, what are we going to do?" He asks.

Lilly looked at Beverly as they walked to get the others some tea. "Are you okay?" She mumbles.

"I'm feeling pretty good for my contractions... How do you feel?" Beverly asked back as she stirred in something for Ben in his tea, favoring it that way.

"I'm happy to be pregnant, but I'm scared..." Lilly whispers.

"Pregnancy is a little scary, Lil," Beverly said to her, thinking she was talking about their babies. "It's one of the biggest obstacles any woman goes through in life, but it's all worth it in the end."  
"Not the pregnancy..." Lilly admits.

"Oh... You mean the other big ugly scary monster in our lives..." Beverly looked back at her.

Lilly nodded. She shook as she made Mike's tea having already done Bill's.

Beverly took Ben and Richie's tea. "Sometimes I think this place is just sick and a ghost town... It's worse than my father!"

Lilly picked up her, Beverly's, Mike's and Bill's tea.

"You sure you can carry all that?" Beverly asked before going to join their friends.

Lilly got a small tray and nodded. She then followed Beverly. Beverly came and gave the boys their respective teas and went to sit back down as Lilly took care of the others. Lilly handed each their tea. Mike and ben took theirs with a smile.

"You guys are angels." Richie smiled fondly at the girls.

"I just have to admit, even if things are bad, at least we have each other." Bill soothed as he took his.

Beverly beamed as she gave Ben his. Lilly nodded. She gave a brief tiny smile.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, we do." he agrees.

"We're all friends here, like a family, and nothing can keep us apart." Bill praised.

"Whoa, it's Bill Denbrough!" a young girl from the distance pointed to the ponytail-haired man.

"Don't bother him..." another girl said to her.

They both appeared to be teenagers. Lilly saw them and wrapped her arms around Bill. Mike chuckled.

Bill laughed a little sheepishly. "Hello, young ladies..." he greeted gently.

"He said hi to us!" the younger girl squeaked.

"Oh, go up and talk to him, quit dragging your feet." the other girl shoved her friend over as the younger girl was blushing. "Hello, Mr. Denbrough, sorry to bother you, but my friend's a big fan."

Lilly was wary, but gave a smile. Mike watched, amused a little.

Bill decided to have a brief chat with the girls as the younger one was gushing about his latest book release. He signed his name on a book the girl had and sent them off to join his friends and 'extended family'. "Sorry about that." he told his friends, then sat back down to join them for some personal time together.

"Happens to me too, the ladies love me." Richie smirked which made Beverly roll her eyes.

Lilly sipped on her tea. Mike chuckled.

Bill sipped his tea and sighed. "Oh, that feels good..." he mumbled, though not in pain or agony, but tranquility.

Beverly put her hand on her belly and let her free hand allow her to ingest some tea.

"Do you know if it'll be a boy or a girl?" Richie asked Beverly and Ben about their baby since Lilly was only a week pregnant and it would be hard to know for sure by now.

Lilly looked at them. Mike drank his tea.

Ben chuckled. "We wanted it to be a surprise." he says.

Beverly nodded in agreement.

"Have you thought of names?" Bill asked.

Lilly was slowly calming down properly.

"Not yet." he chuckles.

"Something special." Beverly put in.

Lilly smiled a little. Ben grinned.

"Well, congratulations." Bill nodded, smiling at them. He then put his hand on Lilly's belly to feel anything happening inside about their special little one to release into the world.

Lilly looked at him. Ben smiled.

Bill smiled, then felt around. It was as though he couldn't feel the baby. "What...?" he whispered, trying to feel around.

"What is it, Bill?" Richie asked.

Lilly paled. "Bill?" She asked worried.

Ben looked over.

"I can't feel anything..." Bill whispered.

"What...?" Beverly sounded nervous for her friends, mainly Lilly.

Lilly looked at him serious. "Bill... if this is a joke, it's not funny..." she says softly, her voice shaking.

"I'm serious, Lilly!" Bill told her, sounding scared.

Beverly came over to also feel the girl's stomach.

Lilly looked scared herself. She clenched her cup tightly and looked at Beverly. "Tell me he's just joking..." she whispers.

Beverly bit her lip and her face paled. "I'm sorry, Lilly... I-I think you should call the doctor..."

Lilly placed her cup to the side. "Uh, I need a moment..." she says softly, her voice breaking a little.

Ben took out his mobile to call the doctors. It was indeed a very intense hotel day. Lilly had to go to the hospital at once. Bill deeply prayed it wouldn't be a miscarriage. They've come so close to having their own baby this time and he didn't want to lose his son or daughter now.

 

Lilly went off to the hospital to go and get checked out. Mike was in the waiting room with Bill and the others. Ben was hugging Beverly gently. The nurse questioned both Bill and Lilly and was told to tell Lilly to come in alone and only Bill would be allowed in when they would need him. The others were in anticipation as they waited in the waiting room. Some reunion this turned out to be.

Not even magazines honoring other author's in the writing business could take Bill's mind off things. He was very worried for his dear and sweet, delicate flower. Beverly was squeezing out some tears in the intense position her best girl friend was in. The distant sounds of sickly coughs and whimpering filled the air from other rooms of other patients suffering and they sounded more sick and deathly than they already were. Richie wasn't too keen about hospitals, but he reminded himself he was here for 'Bililly'.

Mike had a comforting hand on Bill's shoulder. Ben had his wife on his lap as he hugged her. Bill sighed and smiled sadly to Mike, glad they were all together. Beverly hummed softly, wishing the best. Mike squeezed his shoulder gently. Ben was resting his head on hers.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Denbrough, how are you today?" the doctor came in with his clipboard, bearing a grim expression, but still sounded friendly.

Lilly looked at him. "Worried..." she says softly.

"Oh, no doubt, you've had quite a scare," the doctor sighed. "Do you need any water before I tell you the results of your test?" He really didn't want to tell the poor girl this type of news. She seemed so delicate and fragile, but he took the job to tell people their results in what happened in their health and lives.

"No... Just tell me... Please." Lilly says, her hand gripping the arm of the chair tightly.

The doctor heaved a sharp sigh. "I'm sorry, ma'am... I'm afraid you lost the baby..." he said in the most choked voice he had. He really hated this part of being a doctor. It hurt him more to tell the patient the problem than it was for the patient to put up with it such as a few days of life left.

Lilly stiffened but nodded. "Oh..." she squeaks distantly. "Th-Thank you, Doctor..." she breathes, her face paler than before.

The doctor heaved a sharp sigh, nearly shallowly wheezing in the deep inhale and exhale. "I'm sorry, miss... I advise you get as much bed rest as you can and stay off your feet as much as you possibly can."

"Thank you..." Lilly repeats and stood up to leave the room. She didn't even wait for the doctor as she walked back towards the waiting room.

The doctor nodded and allowed her to leave.

Bill stood up first as Lilly came back into the waiting room to see them all. "Is everything alright?" he asked, nearly frantic.

Lilly looked up at Bill, her eyes watering. She shook her head slowly and looked down. Mike looked sad.

"Oh, Lilly..." Bill's voice grew very grim and empty. He slowly went to her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling tears come to his eyes. He couldn't even hold these ones back and assumed the baby might have been miscarried if Lilly was so depressed right now after seeing the doctor.

Beverly felt sliced inside her body and wiped her eyes with her frail fingers as she felt a tear stinging and rolling down her cheek. Lilly wrapped her arms around him. Her posture was tense as if she were forcibly holding herself together. Mike sighed softly. Ben hugged Beverly a little tighter, but carefully.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Bill tried to soothe the girl as they held each other close in warm comfort from the cold emptiness.

Richie bowed his head and shook it, not believing how they were all being picked on like this. Beverly sniffled, fearing what would happen if it had been her, but she kind of wished it were since Lilly had been so tortured the most ever since they all came back to Derry.

"Can we go back... I was told I need to go lie down a while..." Lilly says softly.

Ben looked sympathetic.

"Of course, darling... Come here..." Bill said softly and tried to keep her standing on her feet without stumbling all over herself.

Beverly muttered to herself about how chaotic things were getting around here. Richie groaned and rubbed his head.

Mike looked at the others. "We'll head back..." he says, his voice gentler than usually.

Lilly got into the car with Bill's help and leaned against the seat, closing her eyes. Bill carefully drove with Lilly on the side, a little shaken up. His eyes were rather glued to the road and every time he came to a stoplight, he would look down at her to see if she were okay or responsive. Lilly was obviously responsive by how she had a gentle frown on her face. At least it wasn't blank like it had been when she had been in a Comatose state. Bill really wished he could help Lilly, but wasn't sure what he could do for her as he wasn't quite a baby expert. All he could do now was stay by her side and wish her luck along the way. Mike followed back to the Hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben took Beverly in the car. "We'll get lunch for everyone." he suggests gently.

Beverly nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. "Poor Lilly..."

Ben nodded. "We'll get her favorite food..." he says quietly.

Beverly nodded in agreement, hating to imagine what their poor friend was going through. Ben drove to Lilly's favorite takeout place to buy them food. Beverly took a quick drink from a water bottle she kept with her at mostly all times.

Bill helped Lilly up and about. She was really brave and mature handling this, and he was too, but was scared on the inside.

"I'm sorry, Bill..." Lilly says softly.

"It's not your fault... Never think that it's your fault..." Bill tried to soothe, stroking her hand with his thumb as he kept the other on the wheel until they would stop to park.

Lilly closed her eyes and held his hand. When they got to the hotel Lilly went up to her and Bill's room with her husband.

Mike sighed a little.

"You think she'll be alright?" Richie asked Mike.

Mike shrugged "I honestly don't know, Rich." he says.

Lilly was close to falling asleep, crying always made her tired. Bill stopped the car and carried Lilly out. He held her very close, got them inside and made sure she wouldn't hurt along the way. Lilly was asleep, her head resting on Bill's shoulder. Bill decided to not leave Lilly's side as she was in great distress. Lilly had a frown in her sleep, but wasn't having a nightmare.

Bill decided to cuddle against her to keep her dreams sweet and pleasant. Lilly cuddled back into him. Bill stroked her hair and clicked on the TV and put on some nice background music on a stock music channel that had angelic music like harps, light violin pieces, and a serene composure to lighten the mood.

Lilly's face relaxed at the music, it lulling her into a deeper sleep. Bill yawned a little with how beautiful and serene the music was and comforted Lilly more, feeling it was all peaceful for now. Lilly was soon in a deep sleep, even when Bill shifted she didn't stir. Bill felt better that he was able to soothe and calm down the girl he was in love with.

Mike looked at Richie. "Are you okay by the way?" He asks, after all he shared a sibling-like bond with Lilly.

Richie heaved a sigh, but nodded. "I'll be alright..."

Mike nodded once and brought the man into a half hug. Richie sniffled and patted Mike's back. It was the closest time the men had been together in all their years of friendship.

Mike looked at him. "We need to plan what we'll do." he says calmly, though was still sad for ' Bililly'.

"About IT?" Richie asked.

Mike nodded.

Richie gulped a little and rubbed his arms, shivering. " Uhh... Good luck with that..." he tried to get away from Mike as soon as they were halted, trying to make his escape, but Mike wouldn't allow him to run away like a spineless coward.

Mike grabbed Richie's shoulder. "You can't run away..." he warns.

Richie shuddered a little, still scared to face IT.

Mike looked at him calmly. "If we don't do it for ourselves, we won't get rid of IT..." he says.

Ben and Beverly came back with the takeout.

Beverly sniffed some of the food and smiled. "Oh, man... She'll just adore this..."

Ben nodded. "Mike, Richie... where's Bill and Lilly?" He asks them.

Richie sighed in defeat, he then looked to see the happy Hanscom couple. "In their room, probably getting some rest." he told the man.

"We brought food." Beverly lifted one of the bags she had taken.

Mike sighed a little, but smiled.

Ben looked at the clock. "I could fetch them." he says.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Beverly asked, trying not to eat whatever was in the bag for Lilly, it was making her stomach hormones literally bounce off the walls.

Mike looked. "We'll watch the food if you two go." he says.

Ben handed the bags to Mike, glad that there was a lift. Beverly licked her fingers with some of the juice dripping out, but it wasn't making a mess on the nice, clean hotel floor. She smiled, then went to join Ben in going to the elevator to meet Bililly. Ever since Bill and Lilly started dating before they all left Derry except for Mike, the two had always been called ' Bililly' by the others. Mike looked at the bag of food.

 

Ben put an arm around her. He then knocked quietly on the door of ' Bililly's' room. Beverly waited a few moments with him for one of them to answer.

Bill came to the door after making sure Lilly wouldn't accidentally roll off the bed. "Oh, hey." he smiled softly at them, still upset over what happened with Lilly, but not letting that spoil his behavior toward his two best friends.

Lilly was fast asleep.

"We brought lunch," Ben says quietly.

"Oh, good... Thank you..." Bill said just as quiet.

"Where's Lil?" Beverly looked around the inside of their room.

"She's asleep right now."

"Do you want to come down and fetch the food?" He asks quietly.

Bill looked at them, then looked back in the room to see Lilly. "I don't know..."

Lilly was still fast asleep.

Ben looked. "You guys do need food though." he says softly.

"True... But, I don't wanna leave Lilly alone..." Bill said, gravely.

Lilly didn't even stir still but she was breathing evenly, the sign of not going to wake up soon.

Ben sighed "I was thinking of you just coming down to fetch the food, she's going to need food." he says, going into dad mode.

"Could you guys look after her for me? I'm worried about her being alone." Bill looked back to them.

"There's nothing to worry about..." Beverly cooed.

Ben looked at him. "She won't wake up in five minutes." he soothes.

"Okay, thank you..." Bill whispered to them, then went to collect the mentioned food.

Beverly went inside to take a quick look at Lilly to make sure she was resting soundly. Lilly was fast asleep, clutching the pillow tightly.

"She'll be fine." Beverly told Bill.

The man with glasses nodded and went down to do what was told of him, hoping and knowing Lilly would be alright with Ben and Beverly. Ben stood outside to keep an eye out. Lilly snuffed softly in her sleep. Beverly tried to soothe the girl. Ben still looked out. Lilly was still just asleep.

 

The elevator dinged as the doors slowly opened and Bill went out to meet with Mike and Richie with the food.

Mike looked at Bill. "Hey." he says.

"Hey, guys." Bill greeted softly.

"Room service." Richie lightly chuckled and handed one of the bags to him.

"How you holding up?" He asks.

"I'm just in shock over what the doctor said, but I'll be okay..." Bill sighed a little in despair, but was trying to not let it bother him.

Mike gave Bill a one-armed hug.

Ben was standing outside the door. Lilly wasn't letting the pillow go, her knuckles white with how tight she was holding it. Beverly sat by Lilly in case she would need something and she woke up earlier than anticipated.

"Thanks, guys..." Bill smiled softly to Mike and Richie. They were like brothers to him that filled the empty void ever since the incident with Georgie.

Mike smiled gently.

"Wow, Ben and Beverly really went out..." Bill was surprised to see the many foods Lilly liked and some of the same foods he liked with her.

"A banquet fit for a king and queen." Richie remarked.

"They brought for everyone, but went to Lilly's favorite take-out place." Mike says.

"Makes sense, she always loved going there for lunch." Bill gave a nod.

Mike nodded.

"Thanks a million." Bill smiled at his best friends.

"You owe us big time." Richie joked.

Mike chuckled.

"You guys wanna come up or are you good?" Bill was on his way back up to his floor.

Mike looked at Richie and smirked. "Crash the luncheon in Bill's room?" He asks, to lighten the atmosphere.

Bill laughed a little. "You guys are crazy..."

Mike gave him a joking look. "You just now realized that?" He asks.

Bill scoffed a bit and shook his head. "You guys never changed..."

"Change is scary." Richie said, mocking his childhood self.

Mike grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna go tend to my lady, you're welcome to join." Bill said one last time before leaving to care for Lilly.

Mike looked at Richie and nodded. "Crash the luncheon it is." he says.

"Challenge accepted." Richie chuckled.

"Well, come along then." Bill called after them, laughing.

Mike went and followed Bill. Bill waited until Richie was in with them and put in the upper floor number to move them up without exercising on the stairs. Mike hummed the annoying elevator tune. Bill smirked at Mike until the elevator would stop and they would greet with food. The best way to welcome someone. Mike stopped humming, only as the elevator stopped. Bill walked out first and went to his room with Mike and Richie following.

Ben kept an ear out for the girls. He hoped that nothing bad would happen at all. Beverly continued to comfort and soothe Lilly, wishing she could help the baby someway somehow.

Lilly opened her eyes slowly. "My hands ache..." she mumbles, still mostly asleep.

"Oh, sweetie..." Beverly cooed.

Ben glanced in the room.

"Bevvy... is it because I did something bad?" She asks.

Beverly blinked softly. "No, honey... You didn't do anything wrong... Nature can be so cruel sometimes." she tried to have her understand, it was a little hard to have girl talk at times because her mother was rarely around.

"Wasn't nature..." Lilly yawns and sat up.

Beverly raised an eyebrow. "How...?"

Lilly looked at her. "IT must have done something just before he left..." she says.

Beverly growled under her breath. "The minute we see IT, the minute we kill him... Did that sicko hurt you?" she was trying very hard not to curse.

"C-Cornered me i-in the shower... threatened us then did something funny before he left." she says. She was still half asleep, this being the best time for asking for complete full truth about anything from her.

"Did he...Rape you...?" Beverly asked, sounding deeply concerned.

Lilly shook her head. "Luckily no..." she says.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Beverly shut her eyes in relief, but was still disgusted for IT harming one of her best friends, especially the baby.

Ben kept an eye out and on the girls.

Lilly yawned once more and brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs. " Bevvy... can I get a hug?" She asks softly.

Beverly nodded and held out her arms close to warmly cuddle with the girl in a friendly sort of way. Ben smiled a little. Lilly shuffled carefully over and hugged the woman. She needed a hug from a female friend, there was just something slightly different than a hug from a man, besides the obvious.

Beverly cooed as they shared a close, friendly hug. "It's okay, baby..." she whispered very softly and sweetly.

Lilly sighed shakily and after a few seconds longer released her from the hug.

"It's okay, sweetie, we're all here for you and we're all going to get through this..." Beverly cooed and stroked the girl's hair gently.

Lilly nodded "I hope so." she says softly.

Ben waved to them. Mike smiled a little.

"Delivery for the lady." Bill called as he walked in with the other guys and he went close to her.

Beverly smiled as Bill came in, hopefully this would soothe the poor girl easier. Ben came in too. Mike followed. Lilly looked up at Bill and hugged him tightly.

"You okay, hon?" Bill patted her back gently.

Beverly smiled. "The gang's all here..." she said weakly, trying to keep a good atmosphere for all of them.

"Yeah... now crack open the food, it's lunchtime." Ben jokes.

Mike chuckled. Lilly shrugged a little, but smiled weakly. Richie laughed a little bit. Bill opened the dishes that Lilly really favored and helped her out with opening the sealed containers.

"It's okay, we're all friends here..." Beverly soothed.

Ben put an arm around his wife.

Lilly smelled the food and her mouth watered. "Should really wash hands before we eat..." she says though.

"Sanitizer or sink?" Richie asked, seeing the night stands already had stock hand cleaning material.

Lilly wasn't going to let that darn clown stop her from keeping clean. "I'm going to the sink." she says.

Some of the others took the hand sanitizer as it might get closer to flu season than they all anticipate. Lilly got up and went to wash her hands in the sink but kept the door open. It was all normal for a change. The others exchanged conversation while Lilly was out, but not talking bad about her.

"Y-Ya know, w-we could just go somewhere else to meet... Who needs Derry?" Richie laughed nervously, still anxious about facing IT again.

"Chicken, Tozier?" Bill looked at his friend, sure he was afraid of IT too, but he tried to keep as much bravery as he could so the hideous ugly thing from their past would still taunt and control him.

Mike was just using the sanitizer. Ben looked at Richie. Lilly washed her hands throughly.

"Come on, guys... It's not our fault..." Richie smiled nervously.

"Richie, you're coming with us." Beverly told him, toughly, but sounding like a firm mother.

Mike looked then too. "We're all scared, but IT's gone way too far again with one of our own." he says.

Ben nodded. Lilly dried off her hands. She then headed back towards the bedroom.

"You're stronger than this..." Bill whispered to his friend, then looked up as the bathroom door became more open and he watched Lilly come in to join them.

Mike nodded, agreeing with Bill. Ben looked at Lilly.

Lilly gave them all a weak smile. "Where's my chicken tenders?" She weakly jokes.

"Oh, I might've eaten them on the way up, it's so far away." Richie teased.

Bill scoffed at him, then looked for the container filled with the chicken tenders, but took a minute to see Lilly's reaction from that.

Lilly knew he was joking, but gave him a joking look of the 'stink eye' "You ate my chicken tenders?" She joins in.

"They were very juicy and sweet with the honey mustard dipping sauce." Richie smirked with a hungry look in his eye.

"Okay, knock it off." Bill laughed and found the container for the hungry lady in the room.

Lilly gently smacked the back of Richie's head, not hard enough to hurt at all though. Richie winced a bit, but still smiled.

"Mustard, hot sauce, barbecue, mild..." Bill showed the various dipping sauces. He knew the one she liked best, but kept them all out in case she would have odd cravings and feelings for other choices.

Mike chuckled a little as he ate. Lilly took the barbecue sauce and started to eat the chicken tenders. Bill smiled and helped himself to some fries.

Beverly smacked her lips and looked up at Bill. "We got any eggs?"

Ben handed his wife the eggs.

"Thank you..." Beverly breathed and took the eggs to munch on some. She had serious cravings for the food.

Ben smiled. Beverly moaned happily as she got to taste the eggs and felt so much better. Everyone ate their meal peacefully. It seemed like just a normal family-style get together. Nothing went out of the ordinary.

 

After they finished eating, Lilly went to wash up to get rid of the grease on her fingers. Mike used a napkin and the hand sanitizer. Ben did the licking of his fingers and used a napkin.

"That was great..." Bill mumbled with some of the food still in his mouth and he swallowed in delight.

"This is great... Lunch with the gang... Just like when we were young..." Beverly sighed and patted her stomach, wondering the future of her and Ben's new child would bring.

Lilly washed her hands and came back in.

Mike nodded. "Thanks Ben, thanks, Beverly." he smiles.

Ben smiled in return. Beverly smiled as well. Richie finished a bacon cheeseburger and wiped his mouth.

"Hungry?" Bill noticed how fast he ate that sandwich.

Lilly climbed back onto the bed, in the space she had occupied before. Mike snorted, amused. Ben chuckled.

"Will y'all hush?" Richie looked at them, jokingly looking serious.

"No." Beverly said in a mock English accent, teasing him.

Lilly giggled slightly. Mike grinned. Ben chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're all so crazy, thank you for joining us Lilly and making me not be the only girl..." Beverly said, as though she considered Lilly to be a saint for being the second girl in their clique.

Lilly gave a small blush.

Ben chuckled "Here, here." he says.

Mike grinned a little.

"Being the only girl couldn't have been that bad..." Richie remarked.

"Too much testosterone, not enough estrogen." Beverly said back with a calm and joking smile about how 'horrible' it was to be surrounded by guys before Lilly transferred to their school.

Lilly smiled weakly.

Mike chuckled. "If Lilly hadn't have been here, our Bill would be lonely." he teases gently.

Ben chuckled again. Bill nodded in sheepish agreement. Lilly leaned against Bill and sighed softly. Mike's face softened.

Bill smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, my little lady..."

Richie picked up some of the remaining garbage and went to throw them away. Lilly smiled sadly, but a little happier than before. Bill gently stroked some of her hair behind her ear and kept smiling at her to calm her.

"So, how's that book coming?" Beverly changed the subject due to the awkward silence.

Lilly rested against him, slowly starting to relax. She loved hearing Bill talk about his stories. Mike looked. Bill was mentioning about his new story summary and tried to halt the intense horror parts so he wouldn't hurt Lilly.

"How'd you come up with something like that?" Beverly asked.

Bill bit his lip, remembering an incident that happened with trying to get Lilly pregnant many times before. "I wish not to discuss it..."

Lilly was almost asleep again, still having been exhausted. Her head was resting on Bill's lap as she had slowly moved into a kind of lying down position. Bill saw this and gently put a pillow under her in case she would fall right asleep.

"You should do a story about this town, save some innocent lives from coming here." Richie pitched in to his author friend.

Lilly gently squeezed his thigh in thanks as she was falling asleep.

Mike nodded "That would be a good idea." he says.

Bill let out a little tickled giggle, and smiled at his friends. "I don't know... Might scare them away from here."

"Exactly." Beverly replied.

Lilly did it one last time as a joke before she really was asleep. Mike nodded again.

"Save thousands of lives with your cold-blooded paragraphs, your gripping on the edge sonnets, your never-ending painful chapters that sucks people into another world and gives them nightmares with literate imagery you've granted to them." Richie lectured.

"I didn't think you guys thought I was that good." Bill laughed, shyly.

Mike looked at him "We always liked your novels and such, Bill." he says.

Ben nodded.

"You were always the writer, I remember when we had to write a short story in English junior year and you ended up writing a 50 page novel." Beverly smiled.

"Aww..." Bill was glad to see his friends were sincere, and not just because they were all friends.

Mike chuckled. Lilly sighed softly in her sleep.

"Some kids thought you were showing off." Richie added to Beverly's statement.

"I couldn't help it, I ate some pepperoni pizza before bed the night before, my stomach wouldn't leave my subconscious alone." Bill defended, though joking and smiled to look down at Lilly in a gentle deep sleep.

"Even Lilly is annoyed..." Mike jokes quietly.

Ben chuckled a little. Bill stroked his woman's hair and glanced at all of them, but he was teasing and not really angry with them. Lilly shifted and smiled. Mike smirked.

"I'm just glad we're all together." Bill said softly.

"Yeah..." Ben agrees, his arm around Beverly.

Mike smiled gently.

"Should we come back later?" Richie looked to see Lilly asleep.

Bill looked at her, wondering if it would be alright for the others to go and they would meet back another time.

Mike stood up and stretched. "Up to you, Bill." he says.

"Maybe a little bit of time away from each other and meet for dinner." Bill compromised.

Mike shrugged "Sure thing." he says.

Ben fake sniffled, but was smiling to show he was joking " Aww, Bill wants us to go." he says, quietly.

"We know when we're not wanted." Beverly pretended to sound hurt.

"Aw, come on, guys." Bill nearly laughed himself. They had always teased each other growing up, but in a friendly way unlike the bullies who would stab them with their dagger-like insults and life-threatening peer pressure.

Mike shook his head, smiling though.

Ben chuckled and left with Beverly. "See you later, Bill." he says.

Lilly shifted onto her other side, freeing Bill a little. Bill put his hand up to wave the others off.

 

Beverly looked up to Ben as they walked together. Mike waved.

Ben smiled softly at his wife. "You're so great." he says.

"No, you are..." Beverly cooed.

Richie went out with them and looked at Ben and Beverly. He heaved a sigh about being a little single at his age. Sure, Mike wasn't married to anyone either, but it kind of made him feel like he stuck out like a sore thumb with no one to talk about in his life other than the millions of people who found him hilarious on national television. Mike looked around.

Ben kissed her. "You are." he says.

"Aww..." Beverly bowed her head, having a crumbled smile, but was very happy to know and have him.

Ben hugged her gently.

Lilly shuffled to get comfortable. Bill put an arm around Lilly and scooted her closer so they could snuggle if she wanted to while knocked out. Lilly hugged him in her sleep. Bill smiled and hugged her back. He was never going to get any personal work done, but he would have to take some time off for coddling with Lilly. Lilly hummed happily in her sleep. Bill smiled as Lilly was happy and slowly started to fall asleep with her and fall into a nap of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

A soft singing could be heard, coming up the corridor. Richie heard the singing and wondered where it was coming from. A girl was walking up the corridor doing a bit of random dusting. From what Richie could see was that though she was not overly stunning but she had a prettiness that one would take a second glance at. Richie gulped a little at the woman, she was so pretty and she had a lovely voice. 

She was almost like a real life counterpart to a Disney princess with the cleaning and angelic singing voice. He stared at his feet as he hid blush from his cheeks as Mike looked over at him and the girl, sensing a secret locked connection that could only be unlocked with idle conversation.

"Go talk to her..." Mike prods firmly but gently.

The girl bumped into one of the tables with vases on and yelped and managed to just catch the glass piece. She laughed nervously and put it back on.

"Oh, umm... I dunno..." Richie sounded oddly shy. He was almost never shy before. Was he just distracted by the girl's beauty and how delicate she seemed? "S-She looks busy..."

Mike grinned. "Just at least go and introduce yourself" he says.

"Okay... No more dusting right now..." the girl mumbles, pushing a strand of her straight ginger hair behind her ear. She itched her cheek as she looked thoughtful.

"Fine..." Richie sighed, then carefully went to the woman. He dabbed his knuckle together a little anxiously. He had never been really afraid, except of course when he and the others saw a wolf-man movie when they were students. "Umm... Hi!" he called in a rather unexpectedly loud voice, then cupped his mouth sheepishly.

Mike watched.

The girl jumped at the sudden loudness, then gave a cheery smile. "Well, it's the first time I've been greeted to enthusiastically." she says, her smile so cheery, her eyes closed.

Richie laughed a little nervously, he felt like his childhood self was kicking in, being the nervous and shy geek boy he once was. "S-Sorry, I guess I got a little over excited..."

Her smile faded to a gentle, but still cheerful smile. "It's okay, nice to meet you, my name is Connie." she says, holding out a hand.

"H-Hi, Connie... My name is Richard Tozier." the red-headed male introduced himself, a little more smoothly than the first sentence he uttered out to her.

Connie took his hand to shake it. "Pleasure." she says, her cheeriness calming down a little. She didn't seem to recognize that he was a star, which would actually be good.

Richie allowed her to shake his hand and felt his stomach turn as he made himself sweat in her hand. "Oh, sorry about that..." he muttered shyly.

"Um, I know it's forward... but do you want to go grab a coffee... or a hot chocolate?" She asks him. She looked nervous a little herself.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all..." Richie said, a little nervous, but smiled as he now looked into her beautiful, enchanting eyes.

Connie's silver eyes brightened. "Okay..." she says, smiling sweetly.

Mike watched and grinned, before going to do some stuff he needed to.

"That's a lovely eye color, you have..." Richie smiled tenderly.

"You're sweet..." she says blushing. She linked arms with him. "Let's go get that drink from the lobby." she smiles.

Richie blushed a little as well and walked with her to get some refreshments. "I'm with my friends, but we're all going to meet later at dinner... If you'd like to join us, I'm sure they wouldn't mind..."

Connie looked shocked. "I couldn't intrude..." she says, blushing and a little nervous.

"I would miss you though..." Richie cooed to her.

Connie giggled sweetly. "You sure I won't be intruding?" She asks. She got them both a hot drink.

"I don't think so, we have a pretty big group, we had our own club as kids." Richie said, smiling as he took his drink before sipping it.

Connie took a sip of her hot chocolate. "So, what should I wear?" She asks him curiously.

Richie shrugged. "I'm not one for fashion... Maybe something a little nice, but not flashy." he suggested the best to his abilities.

Connie nodded "I can do that," she says with a smile. She led him over to the seats. "Tell me about yourself." she says gently, smiling.

"Well, I guess you've never heard of me..." Richie said, sheepish and shuffled his foot after taking a nice sweet sip of his drink. "I'm actually a comedic personality, I'm well known for doing voices." 

Connie smiled. "Can you show me an example?" She asks. She was curious, but not overbearing and happy, but not preppy.

"Oh, I'm not sure..." Richie sounded a little nervous like he was having stage fright, he wanted to do it really, but he wasn't sure which one to do. He would do it at will thousands of times before, but for once, he drew a blank when it came to an annoying character voice.

Connie giggled softly. "Well, maybe later?" She asks. Unlike most people who would pester him to do it, she was allowing him the choice of choosing when.

"Thank you... Just wait, it'll come from nowhere eventually..." Richie said softly. He was really glad that she respected him well enough to not force it out of him like his rabid fan base.

Connie smiled "Okay," she says. She took another drink of her hot chocolate. "So, tell me about yourself." she says with a smile.

"Well, besides my job, I'm just a local around here in Derry," Richie shrugged, smiling, finding hers to be a lot better than his, he always felt self-conscious. "I tend to watch scary movies...As long as there are no wolves... I don't know about you, but werewolf movies frighten me, even as a grown man."

"I don't like them either... I can't even watch a kids movie about them." she says, smiling. This one was a tooth showing one to show she had braces.

Richie bit his lip a bit, not making a big fuss over her personal orthodontic issues, so he changed the subject, but tried not to scare her about this plot point. "Umm... What are your opinions on clowns?" he nearly jolted as he uttered the C word out from his mouth.

Connie frowned a little. "I hate them..." she says softly. She then giggled "The braces will come off soon, it just had some corrective surgery on them." she explains, seeing him bit his lip when she showed her teeth with braces on.

"Oh, I didn't notice the braces... They really bring out the color in your eyes?" Richie said, a little nervous, his mind telling him to shut up before Connie would probably smack him across the face and storm off wishing she had never met the man and wiped her from her pleasant memory bank.

Connie giggled. "Not many people are comfortable with them, it's fine," she says. She drained the last of her hot chocolate and smiled. "I'll just get rid of my cup and I'll be back, don't run off." she says with a smile. She took it to the recycle bin in the next room as it was a recyclable cup.

"Alright, no rush." Richie nodded, then drank his own drink. It was really quite good.

Connie put the cup in the bin and turned to go back to join Richie. She really liked the man. Richie had to wonder why a beautiful woman like Connie was being so kind and gentle to him. Did she really like him back? He better not say I love you too fast, that always freaked out girls when he was in puberty and becoming very interested in them. Connie smiled as she headed back. She hoped he liked her too. She wondered if he had seen a bad clown before too.

"This is really good... Whatever they're doing, keep it up." Richie marveled at the taste of his drink as he was enjoying the one he had for now while Connie had a second one.

Connie had not met the infamous clown killer, IT, but she hated clowns anyway as one had been the cause of her mom moving away. Richie took his mind off things as he shared another drink with Connie.

They spent the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. He learned that she loved sweets and also spicy food and hated clowns, werewolves and especially bullies. She stood up and decided to go and change clothes before she would meet his friends, even kissing his cheek before she went. 

Richie sort of flushed bright pink from the kiss and he rubbed the cheek she sewn her lips to. They had a lot in common, especially the things they didn't like. Where had she been all his life? He looked down to see the cup was empty and decided to dispose of it and saw Ben and Beverly as they were discussing baby names.

"How about Shelly if it's a girl and Stan if it's a boy?" Beverly suggested, thinking of probably naming the baby after one of their close friends in honor and loving memory.

Ben nodded. "Sounds good, Bev," he says softly. He then noticed Richie "What's with the blush, Mush?" He asks.

Connie went to her room and picked out some simple but elegant black trousers, and a nice blouse. She wondered if she should shower.

"Huh?" Richie touched his own face. "Oh, umm... Nothing..."

"Someday, did your princess finally come?" Beverly knew instinctively since she was a woman.

Ben looked at her.

Richie blushed again and sighed a bit. "Yeah... I met this girl, Connie..."

"Connie!" Beverly beamed, then underlined that name in the baby naming book before getting back on top with their little conversation.

Connie nodded to herself and jumped into the shower. She couldn't believe that a man she met and liked was actually asking her to join him and his friends for dinner.

Ben chuckled. "That's good, Rich." he says.

"I hadn't seen her before, but we have a lot in common." Richie added to talking about his dream woman.

"Does she find your jokes funny?" Beverly asked, trying not to sound critical, but curious. 

"Haven't told her any yet." Richie said, much to the couples' shock.

Connie got out and changed. She dried her hair and no matter what she did, her hair fell flat and straight.

Ben blinked "Wow..." he says.

"I don't always tell jokes." Richie told them to ease them.

"You not telling joke is like having church without an organist." Beverly remarked.

Ben chuckled.

Connie shrugged and decided to head back to the lobby, however she decided to change into a red turtleneck as it was chilly to her. She then got in the elevator. She waited patiently for the elevator. 

Mike raised an eyebrow "What we talking about?" He asks.

"I think Richie's caught a love bug or something, he hasn't told jokes." Beverly told Mike.

"Really, guys, we're just friends..." Richie said, nearly denial like a kid about a crush discussing it with his parents.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened as a man nodded once to her and allowed her to go in after him.

Ben nodded.

Mike chuckled. "That girl from earlier?" He asks.

Connie got in the elevators and pushed the button for the floor she wanted to go to.

"Yes..." Richie nodded, sheepishly.

"Aww... 'Trashmouth's' in love..." Beverly cooed, using the nickname they gave him when they were kids.

Mike grinned. "That's great, Richie." he says.

"'Bout time you found yourself someone..." Beverly playfully hit his shoulder, not meaning to actually hurt him.

Richie laughed a little nervously, rubbing his arm. Ben nodded. Mike grinned.

"You'll just be happier..." Beverly smiled, squeezing Ben's hand.

"Just friends, guys... Just friends..." Richie told them, though he blushed and he actually wanted to be so much more than that with Connie, but didn't just want to admit it yet so he wouldn't sound crazed.

Ben looked at him. "Hey, love at first sight works..." he says softly, squeezing Beverly's hand back gently.

Mike nodded. Connie came out and saw Richie with the group so far that were down. She gulped nervously.

"It does?" Richie raised an eyebrow.

Beverly nodded in agreement as well. 

Ben grinned. " I eventually got the girl of my dreams." he says.

Mike looked over, noticing that Connie was watching them. Connie was watching a little and blinked.

Richie nodded and looked over in surprise to see 'his' dream girl. "Connie... You're back."

"Hello, there, darling." Beverly greeted back, being friendly.

Ben gave a small wave but it was friendly. Mike grinned.

Connie came over slowly, but smiled. "Hi, I'm Connie Wood." she introduces herself, quietly.

"Hi, Connie, we're Richie's friends," Beverly introduced. "I'm Beverly, this is my husband Ben Hanscom, our good friend who never really left the 'sweet home' of Derry, Mike Hanlon, you know Richie, and we're expecting our other friends Bill Denbrough and his wife, Lilly." 

Ben and Mike shook her hand one at a time.

Connie smiled a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you all." she says.

"What's taking 'Bililly' so long?" Richie wondered out loud.

Beverly shrugged. "He's probably showing her his new chapter publication."

Connie looked a little confused.

Mike looked "Shall we go get them?" He asks his friends.

"Oh, Bililly is what we call Bill and Lilly." Richie explained to Connie, thinking that was the reason for her puzzled expression.

"Probably." Beverly was unsure too.

Mike wondered if they should.

"Oh," Connie says with a small smile. "Anyone want a drink while we wait?" She asks.

"Just a water for me." Beverly said softly.

"Give them five minutes..." Richie shuffled his foot.

Mike asked for water too. Ben did too, they would have drinks with their dinner. Connie nodded and went to get everyone their drink. She went with little worry, not knowing about the evil clown that taunted the group.

Lilly had woken up in Bill's arms and had allowed herself to show some sadness before he awoke.

Bill blinked a little and looked down to Lilly. "Hmm... You okay, honey?" he asked, nearly rough from dehydration, for some reason naps made him feel extra thirsty when he would wake up.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah... kinda hungry again." she says softly.

"We got plenty of your favorite leftovers." Bill cooed.

"I'll wait for dinner..." she says.

"Would you like anything special?" Bill asked as he put his glasses on, feeling weird without them.

Lilly shrugged. "Not really." she says.

"It's okay, Lilly... I'm here..." Bill soothed her as he propped himself up and kept his one arm around her to comfort and soothe the poor woman in distress.

Lilly was hugging Bill.

"You still wanna go out tonight?" Bill asked, never letting her go.

Lilly looked at him. "Yeah... I'll never leave if I don't." she says softly.

"Alright, we can do that..." Bill looked down at her. "I know we've had a big day today, but this will be all over soon, I promise you." 

Lilly nodded. "I know, Bill." she says lovingly.

"I just wish we could get off this planet like some science fiction story... Why must I be the author in an imaginary world while reality is tormented and I can escape into my keyboard creating alternate universes?" Bill sighed, but smiled and thankful he at least had her.

Lilly hugged him. "Everything will be fine, Bill..."she murmurs.

Bill sighed a bit, but looked down at her. "Okay, Lil... You're my favorite little petal..." he said reminiscent of a poem to use as a pet name for her since her name was also the name of a beautiful flower that she was like herself.

Lilly smiled and kissed him. Bill held her in the kiss and sighed tenderly. Lilly was kissing him, lovingly. Bill moaned a bit in the kiss and couldn't let her go.

Lilly moved so there was enough space between their mouths to breathe. "The others... will be... waiting..." she pants, but didn't sound like she wanted to stop kissing her husband.

"I know..." Bill sighed as he kept kissing her, feeling active right now for some reason. He stopped briefly, his glasses were nearly off his face and his ponytail looked frizzy. "I just love you more than any other Newberry award now..." he nearly gasped.

Lilly took his glasses off to kiss him properly again, her hands bunching in his hair gently. Bill grunted a bit and fell with her on the bed as they were making love instantly.


End file.
